


Destiny

by FATE_LOVER21



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Puppy Love, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATE_LOVER21/pseuds/FATE_LOVER21
Summary: This is my take on what I think season 2 will bring.The Winx Girls are back from their trip to the Firstworld and the changes in Alfea not only raises questions, it brings them all closer together as they band together to uncover hidden secrets in their lives as the also learn to intensify and train their powers.Bloom transformed... She can't be the only one though, can she?This is a story gives you a front row seat at the teenage lives of fairies and the drama that comes with it.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Beatrix & Dane & Riven (Winx Club), Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom & Daphne (Winx Club), Bloom & Farah Dowling, Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon & Sky & Stella (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa & Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Sam Harvey & Musa, Sam Harvey/Musa, Sky & Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries! I suck at notes too! I'm only human yall 😭. So go easy on me.

Three weeks.

It’s been three weeks.

It’s been three weeks since the Burned Ones broke through the barrier of Alfea and attacked the school in search of Bloom and the subsequent battle between Bloom and the Burned Ones which lead to her transforming for the first time.

A kind of ancient magic that was supposed to have been lost for centuries.

She still didn’t know how she was able to do it.

Bloom channeled more power than she ever did with the help of the recently incarcerated and unencumbered former Alfea headmistress and one of the most powerful fairies, Rosalind.

Bloom broke her out of her abyss in order to find answers about her past and learn more about her birth parents and birthplace, thinking Rosalind was the key.

Low and behold, Bloom later finds out she was not only deceived into thinking Rosalind was purely helping her out, but she used her to regain her magic from the Stone Circle.

With all of this going, Bloom decided to go back to the Firstworld to not only see her parents again but to also tell them the truth about who she really is. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she was a changeling and that her parents weren’t really her biological parents. She didn’t know what to expect from her parent’s reaction to the bombshell she dropped on them.

In a sigh of relief, her parents were somewhat unfazed by the fact that their biological child was switched at birth before she died, although the initial heartbreak was there, it didn’t change the fact that Bloom was still _their_ daughter. A daughter they raised for a full 16 years.

What was trickier was telling them that their changeling daughter was in fact a mythical, supernatural fairy creature from another dimension with fire powers that almost burned them alive.

And in another sigh of relief, Bloom’s parents reacted relatively well to the news. Initially shocked, it didn’t matter to them what Bloom was. She was still going to be their daughter.

It also helped that she brought her friends along from the Otherworld to help soften the blow since her parents always encouraged her to form friendships with kids her age.

Vanessa seemed to love Bloom’s friends instantly and she especially got on swell with Stella oddly enough. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Stella reminded her of her younger self.

Terra and Vanessa also got on well with their mutual love for plants. Terra blossomed a flowerbed of Vanessa’s favorite flowers, lilacs, lavender and hyacinth in the Peters backyard as welcoming gift (much to her amazement) and then she made a canopy of vines and lovely greenery in the backyard as a parting gift when their trip ended.

Mike was the household comedian for the weekend. He was constantly cracking jokes and acting a fool on purpose to get the estrogen filled house in fits of giggles and laughter.

Bloom opening up to her parents about her experience for the past couple of months seemed to bring them closer. Her relationship with her mother seemed to have strengthened overnight. Vanessa just wanted to know all about her time in Alfea, the good, the bad and the ugly. One night when all the girls were asleep on air-mattresses and sleeping bags in Bloom’s bedroom, Vanessa and Bloom sat on the living room couch talking about boys.

Boys. A topic Bloom never thought she would have with her mom in the 16 years she’s known her.

And not just any boys, but a cute _blonde_ boy that has got her mind racing at 100 beats per second. Vanessa eagerly requested a photo of him to which Bloom granted by showing her a series of his Insta snaps.

“Oh, he’s really cute!” Vanessa approved, nudging her daughter’s arm.

Bloom giggled. “And beyond sweet. Perhaps even too sweet,”

Vanessa smiled warmly at her smitten daughter.

“You’re falling hard for him, aren’t you?”

Bloom’s burned a deep scarlet red. Fitting given that she was a fiery redhead with pale skin. There was no hiding it.

“I don’t know! We kind of only just got together, I guess. I like him a lot though.” She stated. “We’ll see where it goes.”

Mike would probably have a heart-attack if Bloom had this conversation with him. He would probably interrogate her about all of Sky’s details to add to his growing list of reasons to give him a tough time.

Vanessa giggled and squealed. “Aww! This reminds me of when your dad and I first met back in high school. He was a junior and I was sophomore. This football jock kept trying to pursue me and I had just got out of a long relationship with my middle school boyfriend, so I kept turning him down, but he kept on persisting. A few months later we got together, and four years later we got married, he became a firefighter, and I became pregnant…” She halted as she thought back on those memories, of carrying the child she thought was sitting in front her but was in fact dead.

Bloom grabbed her mother’s hand and held it comfortingly.

Vanessa smiled back, fighting the tears. “I guess as they say, the rest is history.”

Bloom smiled. “Surely you don’t think I’m gonna marry this guy, do you mom?” She changed the subject.

Vanessa shrugged. “Who knows what the future may hold?”

That was true.

Bloom didn’t know what to expect from the future.

And when she and the Winx Suite girls went back to Alfea, she didn’t realize how true that statement would be.

The girls returned to a whole different Alfea than the one they knew before. The energy shifted. It felt foreign. It felt…odd.

And there was a clear reason for it.

Alfea turned from being an aspiring boarding school for young fairies and specialists to what would be likened to a discipline school for delinquent kids. A juvie perhaps.

At Queen Luna’s request, the Solarian troops were enlisted to patrol the school grounds.

There were guards and Solarian palace equerries on every corner of the school, safeguarding the walls from any potential threat but it just seemed like an elaborate ploy to keep everyone in check. To keep an eye on every student who even dared to defy the rules and protocols that were put in place.

Instead of feeling protected, the Alfean students felt imprisoned and controlled.

Ms. Farah Dowling wouldn’t have allowed this. But the girls didn’t return to Farah’s leadership and guidance, they returned to the school being run by none other than Rosalind.

And to make matters even more confusing, Headmaster Silva was supposedly charged for the attempted murder of the war legend and ruler of the realm of Eraklyon, Andreas of Eraklyon who was in fact not dead but very much alive.

Apparently while all of this was happening, Farah decided to take a sabbatical, leaving the school to Rosalind as the newly reinstated headmistress of Alfea.

Overnight, things changed.

The girls had questions that they were determined to find the answers to.

“It’s been three weeks!” Aisha mentioned one night as the girls sat in their living room of their suite.

“It still doesn’t make any sense! Why would Ms. Dowling suddenly decide to up and leave for a sabbatical overnight?” Aisha commented.

“And why would Rosalind suddenly assume power in a matter of days?” Terra stated.

“And now my mum has turned the school into a concentration camp as if we’re all criminals.” Stella spat out.

“It doesn’t add up.” Musa added.

Bloom stared into the distance, keeping her lips pursed tightly together in silence.

She couldn’t help but feel she had a part in this. She was the one who broke Rosalind free after all. Was this really her fault? Had she not released Rosalind would Farah not have left?

“Do you think Rosalind has anything to do with Farah’s disappearance?” Aisha probed.

“A hundred percent. I can definitely believe the bitch sent Farah away to take over the school again.” Stella uttered.

Terra conjectured. “We don’t know that for sure.”

“Terra, what other plausible explanation is there? Rosalind shows up, Farah goes MIA, Silva gets arrested and Sky’s dad is raised from the dead and becomes the new Specialist Headmaster? It all has to be connected.” Stella replied.

Terra stared at the ground.

Sky…

He has really been going through it lately. He kept trying to put on a brave face when he was around Bloom, but she didn’t need to be a mind fairy to know that he’s not taking any of this well.

Bloom refrained from asking him how he was feeling after he repeatedly told her he was okay.

But he’s lying. He’s not okay. Bloom can see that.

In a matter of days, he found out his father figure for years attempted to kill his _real_ father who happens to be alive and now Silva is in prison and Sky now has to have a relationship with the man who hid away from him for almost his entire life. He went from believing his dad died when he was a child to finding out that he faked his death and essentially abandoned him.

“Bloom?” Musa called.

Bloom turned to her.

“Are you okay?” Musa asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Bloom nodded. “I’m fine. I’m just…thinking about Sky.”

Stella shifted slightly in her seat beside Terra.

“I can’t imagine what he’s going through.” Terra stated.

… …

_Specialist Hall_

Sky threw a powerful punch and kick at the hard punching bag and repeated. With each mighty punch and kick he threw, he grunted in anger, frustration and rage.

“You’re wrecking your muscles, mate.” Riven told as he emerged into focus.

“Fuck off,” Sky grumbled, punching at the bag multiple times.

Riven snickered. “It’s 10 pm in the night, Sky. Time to give it up. The punching bag can only take so many hits.”

Sky fell silent as he continued to punch the bag with his unprotected knuckles that were throbbing in pain as bruises began to transpire. He stopped briefly to examine the injuries before resorting to punching harder.

Yes. He wanted to feel the pain. Pain was his only escape from screaming at the top of his lungs. Physical pain seemed more bearable than the soul-crushing emotional pain he was trying to suppress.

“You do realize the curfew is 10pm, right?”

Sky ignored him.

Since when did Riven care about a curfew? He thrived in never following orders.

Riven suddenly gripped onto the bag, stopping Sky in his tracks.

“What?” Sky growled.

“You can pretend with Bloom, but you can’t pretend with me, Sky.”

“I’m not pretending with anyone, arsehole!” He snarled. “Now leave me the hell alone.”

Riven sighed. “Look, I know you’re pissed at me for some reason –”

“Pissed? Are you serious?” Sky retorted. “You are fraternizing with the enemy! You follow Beatrix around like a little puppy on a leash even after she murdered Callum!”

“Beatrix has a lot more layers than you think.”

“I don’t give a shit about her layers. She’s bad news!” Sky told him off.

“And she’s also your sister.” Riven stated.

Sky glared at him, spitting on the ground and pointing his finger at him as he uttered those words.

“She is _not_ my sister!” He scowled sternly.

Sky recently found out that the reason why his father abandoned him and hid away after his supposed death was because he was raising Beatrix as a sort of surrogate father to her.

This technically made Beatrix and Sky siblings by virtue of adoption, but he refused to acknowledge this fact because not only didn’t he want to be related to a murderer, he also didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that Andreas was more of a father to her than he ever was to him.

Riven sighed. “Look, I know you hate me, and I can’t exactly blame you but…You still are my best mate and I’m worried about you. You can’t fault me for caring.”

“Actually, I can! The only person you care about is yourself.” Sky stated with gritted teeth. “I’m done hoping you will somehow turn into the decent guy I thought you were. You’ve changed, man. You’ve changed a lot.”

“Oh, and you haven’t?!” Riven fired back.

Sky scoffed, wiping away his forehead sweat.

“You’ve been biting my head off ever since the school year started expecting me to be someone I’m not! I’m never gonna be good enough to be in the presence of the mighty, Sky of Eraklyon aren’t I? The star student and the apple of Silva’s eye!”

Sky rolled his eyes, turning on his foot and walking away.

“You know, you think you know me, but you don’t. You don’t even know yourself! You go around acting like you’re okay and have your shit together when anyone with an eye can see you’re wretched as fuck. First deal with your own shit before judging others for theirs”

Sky gnawed his bottom lip and clenched his fists together.

“How about you admit what is really going on with you?” Riven called.

Sky stopped in his tracks.

“Your dead _deadbeat_ dad came back to life and now your surrogate daddy is in prison for it. That must suck, innit? You have sucky parental figures.” Riven laughed like cynical and sinister tone.

Sky lost it right then and then spun on his heel to slam his right hook against Riven’s face and jaw. The friction caused the bad boy to catapult to the ground as the throbbing pain ensued.

Riven chuckled as he held onto his nose and mouth, feeling the blood fall from under his nose and the edge of his lips.

“You pack a mean punch.”

“Riven, I swear to god –”

“It’s way past your curfew! You two shouldn’t be out here this late at night!” The voice of Sky’s infamous father reached his ears.

Sky gritted his teeth and turned around to narrow his eyes at Andreas, who had his usual malevolent, masochistic smirk.

“Riven, get to your dormitory. I’ll take it from here.” Andreas ordered.

Riven let out one more soft chuckle before getting up and walking away.

Sky and Andreas stood in silence for a good ten seconds, staring each other down before Sky bent down to grab his duffel bag and turned around.

“You’re gonna have to talk to me eventually, Sky.” Andreas called.

Sky halted in his tracks, gritting his teeth together before turning to face his dad.

“Why now? After all these years, you could’ve come back but you hid away from me for 16 years? Why now?”

“It’s complicated, son.” Andreas said.

Sky sighed.

That’s what he expected he would say.

“Right,” He whispered before turning around again.

“You should get that hand checked out!” Andreas hollered.

Sky continued walking. “I’ll be fine.” He grumbled.

… …

_The Winx Suite_

It was Monday morning, which means another round of classes for all the Winx girls. Whilst the first-year girls rushed to their Celtic Runes classes, Stella went to her Potionology and Transfiguration class with a newly appointed professor named Professor Palladium who was summoned from another Solarian college at Queen Luna’s request, Stella’s mother.

Stella knew exactly why though.

It was because of her.

Stella ran away from her home, with a huge palace and multiple servants at her backing call and cascades of crown jewels that any princess would love to have at their disposal. Although those things were what Stella enjoyed most about being a princess, being around her mother every day was constantly a dark cloud shadowing over her, making it impossibly hard to enjoy those said niceties.

Stella’s relationship with her mother was never the best and so when she found out she had been hiding in Alfea after she ran off, their relationship deteriorated even more. Stella wouldn’t say Luna ever trusted her, but she supposed her mother never expected her daughter to rebel against her orders and to leave the palace unannounced.

Luna probably thought her frightened daughter was incapable of going against the rules she set upon her. She should have known her strong-wield; hardheaded persona would eventually rub off on her young daughter. She would never admit it, but she realized she lost control over Stella and after that incident coupled with what happened with Ricki, Luna decided to tighten her reigns on Stella when she wasn’t around.

She enlisted two palace equerries to guard her suite door, much to the discomfort of the Winx girls.

Stella knew the two equerries very well and has developed a sort of kinship with them, so she was able to charm her way out of them following her every move.

When Luna got wind of her daughter sneaking out after dark with her friends from a report from Rosalind, the Queen decided to up the power moves.

It was lunch break for all the students and Stella headed to the courtyard where she would meet up with the rest of the Winx girls.

“Hi, Stella!” Terra greeted with a warm smile.

“Hey, Terra.” Stella sighed, sinking in her chair, crossing her legs at the knee in a princess slant.

“You seem frustrated. What’s wrong?” Musa questioned underneath Sam’s arm as they both ate off the same plate of food.

Stella sighed, staring at the girls who looked at her in concern.

“My mum’s absolutely unbelievable!” Stella groaned. “So, get this, you know my mother enlisted two equerries to look out for me?”

‘Yeah, they spent so many nights outside our door! I felt uncomfortable showering knowing two middle-aged men were waiting outside my suite door.” Aisha commented.

“I know right! I couldn’t even sleep.” Musa stated.

Stella rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, we won’t have to worry about them any longer because my mother took them off my service.”

“That’s great, isn’t it?” Bloom asked.

Stella turned to her and shook her head.

“Not great?” Bloom asked.

Stella sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. “My mom enlisted a bodyguard to babysit me from now on.”

Queen Luna called upon the Solarian army Colonel to summon one of his best troops to look after her daughter. One that wouldn’t be a pushover. One that wouldn’t blindly fall for Stella’s charming smile.

“A bodyguard?” Sam joined in.

“Some squire from the Solarian troops is arriving today to be my bodyguard. Apparently, he’s trained in skills, combat and weaponry so he’ll definitely be an arrogant prick. Ugh! I just can’t with my mum right now. She doesn’t trust me.”

“Well…you did run away from home without her knowing, Stel.” Sam suggested.

Stella glared at him with daggered eyes and Musa just slapped his stomach, scolding him.

“Do you know his name?” Terra asked.

Stella shrugged. “I don’t know. Some guy named _Brandon_ , or whatever.”

Bloom smiled sympathetically at her. “It will be okay, Stella. I mean, look on the brightside. You don’t have to be around middle-aged men standing outside your door 24/7.”

“But I have to settle for some prick who follows my every move?”

“He could be a _handsome_ prick?” Bloom suggested with a suggestive smile.

Stella rolled her eyes. “I very much doubt that.” She scoffed.

Sky then appeared into view, carrying a tray of food and staring at the ground in thought.

He took his usual spot beside Bloom, placing his tray on the table and tossing his back on the open spot beside him.

“Hey!” He greeted everybody.

Everyone waved back at him before continuing their individual conversations.

Sky turned to Bloom and planted a quick kiss on her cheek as she chewed on her meal.

Stella shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she saw the scene.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late.” He told Bloom.

Bloom smiled. “S’okay. Rough sparring session?”

Sky sighed in response.

“You have no idea.’ He said, shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it over Bloom’s bare shoulders as she wore a blue and white cropped top.

“I’m not cold,” She giggled.

“Yeah, but Eli Gordon is staring at you like he wants to eat you for lunch.” Sky grumbled, glaring at the second-year student in his specialist class.

Bloom rolled her eyes, resting her hand on Sky’s hard thigh and let her eyes skim over to his hand.

“You okay?” Bloom looked into his sky-blue eyes. “You’ve got bruises all over your knuckles. What happened?”

Sky stared down at his hands, biting his lip before moving his eyes to stare into his girlfriend’s ocean blue eyes and mustered a crooked smile.

“I’m fine.” He stated. “I promise.” He assured her.

Bloom wasn’t fully convinced but she didn’t push the subject.

Stella was quietly watching the moment they shared.

She would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt her a tiny bit. She was slowly coming grips with the fact that Sky wasn’t the one for her, and she thought she would do well getting over him but seeing Bloom and Sky together daily wasn’t making it easy for her.

She has grown to love Bloom, even if she’s sometimes a pain in the ass so she was definitely not jealous of her or anything. At least not anymore.

She was planning to be a more supportive friend and not the bitchy persona she had before. At the end of the day, she wanted Sky to be happy. And if Bloom makes him happy (and vice versa) then that’s all that mattered to her.

She’s not as selfish as she may seem.

Her eyes gleamed from Bloom and Sky and over to the table opposite their shoulders, occupied by the talk of the school. Beatrix, Riven and Dane.

Laughing in their sadistic nature, the trio sat there smoking and chatting about. Beatrix was situated on Riven’s lap, with Riven resting his hands underneath her ass and squeezing it every few minutes as they shared a vape. Dane was just looking on, mesmerized by their individual features.

“Ooh! Look at the new edgy and too-cool-for-school crowd,” Terra muttered in disdain.

“They’re disgusting.” Stella spat out in a gag. “I just wanna punch Riven’s face in just once.”

“Right behind you on that one, Stel.” Sky agreed, glancing back.

Beatrix moved from Riven’s lap to sit beside Dane to whisper something in his ear. Riven then glanced his eyes over to the Winx girls table, his eyes locked with Sky’s for a brief second before Sky scowled away to look at Bloom who he began talking to.

Riven sighed as he stared… _longingly_ at the group. His eyes jumping from each member of the table. From Terra, who he silently regrets hurting over the past few months then to Aisha who didn’t particularly give a damn about but seemed to have pissed her off enough for her to glare at him whenever they were in the same vicinity. Then his eyes skirted over to Stella who he never liked from the start but seemed to have redeemed herself enough that she appears to be less annoying than before. Then his eyes moved to Bloom who probably despised him for spreading her secret to the school.

His eyes then jumped to Musa…

Someone who he didn’t really know that well but was sure he somehow affected in some shape or form. The mind fairy. She could probably be reading his emotions right this second.

He didn’t care what any of them thought of him. The only opinion that mattered to him was the opinion of his best friend, Sky. Someone who was as close to a brother to him than anything.

He wanted to apologize last night but that only made things worse.

He didn’t know what to do.

Sky can’t stay angry at him forever, can he?

Riven sighed once again.

… …

_The Winx Suite_

Stella left her Transfiguration class and as she was about to begin her Potionology class with the new teacher, Professor Palladium, she realized that she left her potions books in the suite.

She quickly ran through the doors of her room and rummaged through her bookshelf for her Potions 101 module.

“Got it!” She exclaimed.

She shoved her book into her sparkly, diamond encrusted chain handbag and tossed it over her shoulder. She looked into her mirror and took her cherry lipstick to begin applying it on her lips before she fixed her long hair that was sat in long straight strands and straight bangs.

A knock on the pulled her out of focus.

A whistle followed. “Anybody home?” She heard a deep, husky voice appear from the suite entrance door.

Stella rolled her eyes. It was probably some male fairy or specialist lurking around the halls looking for a quick mid-class lay.

No boys were allowed in the Winx suite!

“No boys are allowed in the suite! Go away!” Stella exclaimed her thoughts.

The man’s voice fell silent.

He must be gone.

Good.

Stella then resumed to fixing her bangs, brushing them neatly in place right above her eyebrows.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock,

Stella groaned. “I said No Boys Are Allowed – ” She grumbled, walking out of the door to give the boy a mouthful but stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

There, standing at the entrance of the door, stood a tall, young man with striking meadow green eyes and neatly cut brown hair – shaved at the sides with more hair neatly left in a swept back sleek look at the top. He had a large and lean athletic build. A very, very handsome man.

He was dressed in official military uniform.

“Is this the Winx suite?” His alluringly deep, husky voice tickled her ears like feathers.

She couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation.

“And who might you be?”

Her stared at the beautiful blonde girl, giving her a quick once-over before smirking.

“You must be Princess Stella of Solaria?” He questioned, although he wasn’t expecting an answer. It was more of a statement.

Stella stared the man down, surveying him.

He definitely was incredibly attractive. But she didn’t want him to know she was checking him out.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” She stated.

He scoffed, licking his lips. “I’m Lieutenant Brandon of the Solarian Army Base. I have been assigned to –”

“Be my babysitter. I know.” Stella sighed, walking over to the kitchen counter to grab her phone.

“Well…An armament is more appropriate.” He stated, extending his hand out to her.

“Well, _I_ don’t care for titles.” She answered smartly, walking past Brandon and ignoring his hand.

Brandon scoffed. “You don’t care about a lot of things. That’s one of the many things I’ve heard about you. Along with the fact that you shop twice a day and that you’re quite the delinquent.”

Stella spun around on her heel to glare at him.

“Are you saying I have a reputation?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He stated, smirking with his arms crossed, showcasing his large ripples of muscle and veins on his bare forearm.

Stella scoffed, giving him another once-over.

Dammit. He’s so sexy.

She giggled, running her index finger through her straight hair and tossing a strand over her shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you believe everything you hear?” She teased.

“I’d like to say I don’t but…You certainly do live up to your name as far as I can tell.”

Stella pursed her lips together as her flirtatious smile dropped.

She didn’t need some random dude acting like she knew her from a bar of soap based on the rumors her mother spreads about her in the palace.

“You’re saying you think I’m a delinquent who shops everyday to feel joy?” She probed.

“I never said.” He cheekily replied.

She was right. He was an arrogant prick.

She should’ve known/

Stella rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” She responded, turning around. “Dick.”

As she was about to leave the confirmed asshole in the suite, his commanding clear of the throat stopped her in her tracks.

She clenched her fists together and spun around on her high heels. How the hell did he do that? How was he able to command her to do something without actually commanding her to do it?

“What is it? You know, you have some nerve –”

“Look, I’m not here to be your enemy. But I’m not here to be your friend either. I’m here to do my job that the Queen’s court assigned me to do. And that is to ensure that you are protected and kept in check. Now, how about you let me do my job, princess?”

“Don’t use my title as an insult!” She snarked. “That’s one thing you should know about me okay, big guy?”

Brandon snickered, taking a couple of steps towards her, pinching the bridge of his nose. Stella glared up at him as he moved inches closer to her.

“And one thing you need to know about me is…” He paused, leaning close to her. “I don’t care what you think.”

Stella gasped, both figuratively and literally.

“You seem oddly casual for a bodyguard who’s meant to look out for the heir to the Solarian throne?” She stated.

Bodyguard Brandon smiled a dimpled grin that could turn a girl’s knees to jelly.

“You’re right. Which is why, this will be the only time we have a casual encounter. Now, why don’t we get you to class, _princess_.” He said, giving her a wink before walking past her.

A good whiff of his scent lingered underneath her nostrils.

She scoffed in shock, spinning around to watch as the man sauntered away with a confident yet professional gait. A gait that was heartbreakingly sexy.

And at that moment, Stella knew…

She knew she was hooked.

Hooked. Line. Sinker.

She knew she _wanted_ him.

“Fuck,”

… …

_Training Grounds_

It was the end of the school day.

Musa left her girls at the Winx Suite to sneak into the Specialist training grounds to grab a stick and begin her form of meditation. Due to her dancing background, Musa was able to be flexible and move her body in strenuous ways.

Dancing and listening to music kept her sane when emotions of her surroundings ran high. It was her escape and ever since training for the battle with the Burned Ones, sparring has also become a form of escapism for her too.

Ms. Farah Dowling said her mind powers would be useful in supporting…from the sidelines. And Musa didn’t like to be on the sidelines watching helplessly.

Although, she was still eager to learn a few more things but sadly she didn’t have a tutor. She didn’t want to feel useless when called upon battle.

So, she had to pick up on some of the moves she’s seen from examining how the specialist’s squabble. She’s not supposed to be on the training grounds unsupervised or unauthorized, but she was never considered as someone who lived by a rulebook.

She was currently using the stick as a form of weaponry to fight off hypothetical dangers. She used the stick to swing, flipping it from side to side and waving it about as she attacked her intangible enemy.

“You definitely do love big sticks, I see.” She heard the voice of the nuisance of the boy named Riven. “I do have to say, the nuance of your stick-wielding is very inviting and stimulating, if you know what I mean.”

“You’re gross.” Musa snarled.

Riven’s soft, sinister chuckle made Musa’s skin crawl as she glared at him.

“You shouldn’t be here, mind fairy.” He announced.

“That’s good to know,” She simply responded, jumping around as she swung the stick.

“Shouldn’t you be out frolicking behind walls with your weird earth fairy boy?” Riven asked.

Musa growled. “Sam is not weird!”

Riven chuckled. “Ooh! Musa is feisty! You sure you’re not a fire fairy?”

“Shouldn’t you be out breathing up Beatrix’s ass?” Musa questioned.

“Oh, I definitely do a lot more than that.”

Musa gagged. Although she knew she set herself up with that line.

“You’re disgusting.” Musa stated, glaring at him before flipping the stick that suddenly slipped out of her hands.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Riven sighed.

“I know how to hold a stick, thank you very much.” She stated, bending down to grab the stick.

She subconsciously didn’t realize she was giving Riven a view of her backside in the process of retrieving the stick.

“Mmm.” Riven hummed to himself. “I’m not talking about the way you hold the stick, mind fairy.”

Musa rolled her eyes.

“Your posture. It’s not straight enough.” He stated.

“What?” Musa glared at him.

Riven sighed as he walked to her, resting his hand on her hip. This action caused the mind fairy to jerk in quick reflex and she darted the stick in between Riven’s eyes and nose.

He laughed.

“Relax! I’m sorry. I’m just trying to help you. Can you let me help you?”

“I don’t need help.”

He pursed his lips. “Okay….then can I give you a few pointers? Tips?”

“You can say them verbally,”

“Then you won’t learn.”

Musa stared at him, her eyes suddenly glowing a deep, light purple as she read his emotions. He seemed genuine, as genuine as Riven can be at this moment.

Musa reluctantly dropped her hold on the stick and stood.

Riven sighed, walking behind Musa and laying his hand on her shoulder.

“Can I show you?” He asked.

Musa didn’t trust her words, so she just nodded.

“Okay. Spread your legs slightly apart,” He said, using his right foot to spread her legs slightly apart from each other. “Hold your ground. Keep your shoulders up.” He stated, hoisting her arms up slightly. “And just feel the pressure of the wind at your core,”

Riven then laid his one hand on her hip and the other on her waist, keeping her in a straight stance.

“Now swing the stick with your body, not just your arms.”

She did as she was instructed and then sure enough, her movements were a lot more fluid and graceful than before.

“See?”

Musa smiled slightly, looking down at the stick and then up at Riven who was smirking down at her.

“Thanks,” She replied.

Riven nodded. “I am a good teacher, aren’t I?”

Musa rolled her eyes. “No. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I bet your suitemates would love a few lessons from me. You think Bloom’s free for a workout?” He joked.

Musa sighed. “You’re a jerk.”

“No. I know.” He laughed. “I’m the bad guy. Nobody wants to hang out with Riven, unless on purpose.” He laughed at himself.

Musa couldn’t help but read his emotions at this moment. He was thinking about Sky and how much he must hate him.

“Look, Riven. I’m sure if you talk to Sky, he’ll come around –”

Riven’s blazing, angered glare stopped her mid-sentence.

“Are you kidding?” He growled at her. “What makes you think you can read my emotions, huh?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t control –”

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of my head, you mindless mind fairy!” He growled, jabbing a finger at her.

Musa blinked before frowning at him with a scowl. She then swiveled her stick around and slammed it hard onto both his rib cages, causing him to grunt in pain as he fell to the ground.

“You are such an arsehole.” She snarled. “Prick,” She dropped the stick and walked away.

Riven had plenty emotions that he had suppressed and that he refused to deal with, or control and Musa didn’t have time to deal with them either. It wasn’t her job to be his personal therapist.

She would much rather be with her absence of chaos. A person with limited emotions. A person who was able to control his emotions and not let them run wild.

Sam.

As she walked away, Riven croaked out the words “I’m sorry” that didn’t seem to be intended for Musa to hear.

But she did…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom and the girls are slowly learning to open up to each other about their past as they learn more about the origins of their magic. 
> 
> Aisha has a secret that she's been keeping from the girls and Bloom is determined to find out what it is.
> 
> Stella has yet another encounter with her Bodyguard Brandon and she comes to the realization that she can't get him out of her head.
> 
> Bloom and Sky are adventurous! 
> 
> Terra has some news for the girls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG FATE THE WINX SAGA GOT A SEASON 2 AHHH. CAN YOU HEAR MY SCREAM?

_The Winx Suite_

Bloom and Aisha left their room along with the other Winx girls as the school day began.

As they walked down the Fairy Hall, she felt the glares of prying and curious eyes on her back, following her every move as they whispered quietly as she walked by with her friends.

“Everyone’s staring again,” She expressed to her friends.

“Can you blame them?” Musa replied. “You are the first fairy from the human Firstworld and Otherworld to transform in centuries.”

Aisha stared down as she walked.

“Fine, but I still don’t get how that makes me the talk of the school every day for the past four weeks.” Bloom responded. “They can be a little more subtle.”

“They’re probably wondering how you were able to rediscover centuries old lost magic without even trying.” Stella responded.

Bloom turned to her. “I don’t know how I did it! I couldn’t exactly control it.”

Stella raised her hand in surrender. “I’m just telling you what people are thinking. People are simply curious about what you’re all about, Bloom. Don’t you wanna know how you were able to transform so easily and so quickly?”

Bloom was searching for answers and Rosalind didn’t seem prepared to give them to her since she was the woman who helped her rediscover the magic that was supposedly lost before she came around.

Bloom sighed. “Whatever, I’ve only done it once since then. I don’t think I’ll be able to do it again anyway.”

Bloom believed her transformation was ignited by a rush of adrenaline. Rosalind encouraged her to draw more magic than she’s ever done before so the fury burning inside of her might have kindled the magic power within her to transform.

Bloom could hear vague reactions from the Alfean students as she walked by.

 _“Oh my god! There she is! The first fairy in centuries to transform and fought off the Burned Ones. God! I wonder how she did it. She’s so amazing and brave. I could never!”_ She heard the enchantment of a few students.

 _“Who does she think she is?”_ She heard the whispers of a student staring her down.

Bloom fiddled with her nails in nervousness.

“Can we change the subject, please?” Bloom pleaded, hiding away from the prying eyes.

“Okay…” Terra began. “Oh! Stella, how is that bodyguard you told us about? Did you meet him already?”

Stella felt butterflies churn in her stomach at the mention of the hot bodyguard she met yesterday. She tried hard to masquerade her feelings in front of her friends and burn away the feeling of desirability she had for the mysterious man.

“He’s a jerk. As expected,” Stella sighed. “My mom sure does know how to pick ‘em.”

Musa furrowed her eyebrows as she got a read on Stella’s emotions. Stella caught her eyes and quickly hid her face away from her.

“Well, when do we get to meet this mysterious bodyguard?” Bloom smirked.

Stella shrugged. “He’s supposed to begin his appointment today. I was supposed to be him earlier this morning in foyer of the castle, but I just didn’t have the will to do it.”

“You didn’t have the will to do it because you don’t wanna be around him or is it because you do, and you don’t wanna admit it?” Musa teased her with cocked eyebrows.

Stella glared at the mind fairy. “What? Are you kidding, Musa? You think I want to be treated like a baby in need of constant supervision?”

Musa rolled her eyes, keeping quiet as she smirked.

“Come on, Musa. Leave Stella alone. She has every right to be mad.” Terra replied. “My dad still has trouble trusting me with anything. He still sees me as his little girl who needs to be left in the dark about everything.”

“But he has gotten better, hasn’t he?” Musa asked.

“I suppose.”

Bloom turned to the silent Aisha who hasn’t commented in a while. It was uncharacteristic of her to not give her input in anything.

“You’re anachronistically quiet, Aisha.” Bloom asked. “Are you okay?”

Aisha smiled slightly. “I’m fine, Bloom. I just have a lot on my mind.”

Stella sighed. “Anyway, I gotta get to class before I meet the new Headmistress of Discipline along the way.” She said, giving Bloom a side-hug.

Headmistress Griselda was appointed at the request of Rosalind to keep the students of Alfea in check. That means no smoking or drinking in the courtyard, no frolicking outside the barrier past curfew, no late coming through various classes and tighter strict school and suite protocols were enforced.

There were strict rules put in place for all students and if you broke any of the rules, students would suffer the consequences. This added to the long list of reasons why this school has turned into a concentration camp for fairy teenagers.

“I guess we’re off to the Stone Circle then.” Bloom stated.

The girls then made an en route through the courtyard and exit where they met up with their Potionology teacher, Professor Palladium.

Bloom and Beatrix’s eyes locked as they stood feet away from each other. Beatrix smirked and winked at her devilishly before chuckling as she whispered to another girl

“Welcome to Potionology 101,” The tall, lanky man with long, brown hair and dressed in a cardigan vest and long-sleeved shirt and tie, greeted the class of first years.

“Today we’re gonna do things differently. We’re gonna practice our magic where we can encapsulate more of our powers, where we can feel the magic around us…nature.” He stated.

Terra squealed. “My favorite place!”

Palladium’s eyes landed on the Winx girls, but his eyes lingered on Bloom. He seemed enthralled by her, almost amazed by her even. The intense eyes he had on her caused Bloom to shift uncomfortably as she attempted not to meet his eye.

Palladium was already known as the peculiar professor. He was even more peculiar than Professor Harvey. Palladium’s lanky frame made him have an elf-like demeanor and his high-energy, socially awkward, clumsy personality only added to his weird exterior. Even despite all of this, he was still probably one of the best fairy teachers Alfea has ever had.

He was a transfer professor from the Solarian School of Magix in the city. It was the second prestigious school in Solaria after Alfea where they taught young fairies and wizards, yes wizards, to master the art of potions and transfiguration. Palladium was apparently half-Warlock, half-Fairy which gave him the ability to master various elements of magic in the magical dimension.

From what the Winx girls knew of him, his father was a Warlock who helped destroy various monsters around Solaria and his mother was a Light Fairy who happened to work at the Solarian palace as a handmaiden, years and years ago to Stella’s grandparents, the King of the Sun and the Queen of the Moon.

The students all congregated around the Stone Circle as Professor Palladium taught his class.

“Nature is an important aspect in a fairy’s life. We all have magic that reflect the elements we hold and the elements we hold reflect nature. Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and the Mind. Channeling that magic is about control and the place where you can get that control is right here, around nature. You can feel the magic around you. Listen to the air breeze against your skin, feel the grass on the ground move as it follows the direction of the wind, feel the sun rays on your skin, hear the sounds of the birds as they fly from tree to tree. All of our elements connect in one way or another. Now as fairies, how do we learn to combine our powers in practical terms. Can we do it? Well, we will find out.”

Everyone’s eyes bulged in shock at the revelation.

Fairies can combine their magic?

“Wait, professor. Are you saying it’s possible to combine our magic?” Terra asked in shock.

Palladium smirked. “You don’t know the half of what a fairy can do.” He stated.

Terra turned to the girls in amazement.

“Ýes, it is possible to combine your magic. However, this kind of magic isn’t easy to come by. Convergence magic takes time, practice and precision.” He told them.

“The elements we all know only scratches the surface of elemental magic, but there are so many more elements out there. Some of them are good magic, and some are _dark_. Wind, Earth, Light, Air, Water and Mind are all good magic and Lightning, Venom, Darkness, Shadow, Ice, and Fear are all dark magic.”

The girls all looked at each other.

“But there is some magic that ranges in between good and dark. Magic that can be used for good or evil, depending on who are and how you channel it. Time, Spirit, Magma, Sound, Space and _Fire_ are just to name a few.” Palladium stated, his eyes turning to Bloom instantly.

Bloom stared at her hands.

Flashbacks of the time she almost burned her parents alive flooded her brain. She couldn’t imagine using her powers for evil but what if she couldn’t control it? What if an evil ignited in her and she used her power for bad instead of good?

She pushed the thought quickly away from her mind.

“Today’s exercise will be your connection to your element and where you’re from. Many of you are born in Solaria but others come from different realms. Your power works best when it is connected to the place where you originated from. Here are some potion bottles that I want you to carry with you every time you come to my class. Each of them is magic sourced from the seven realms in the Otherworld.” He said, circling around the students, handing them potion bottles with the name of the realm they’re from plastered on it.

“Where are you from?” He asked as he reached Terra.

Terra grinned. “Well, my mother is from Linphea, but she moved to Solaria and met my dad so technically I have dual citizenship, but I would say I grew up in Alfea so…Solaria it is!”

Palladium smiled as he pulled a bottle out that should read Solaria but instead it read Linphea.

“Linphea is a realm intricately connected to its nature which shows through the abundance of magical plant and animal life it has over the realm of the Otherworld. Your potion needs to be connected to the realm where your magic is most prevalent.” Palladium said with a smile.

Terra nodded and grinned. “Oh…”

He then went to Musa. “Where are you from?”

Musa sighed. “Um…Melody,”

Bloom turned to her.

Melody? What kind of realm was that?

Bloom thought she grew up in Alfea like the rest of the students. To be honest, Bloom didn’t know a lot about Musa and her background. She was very reclusive when it came to her backstory. She didn’t talk much about her family.

Palladium smiled and pulled out a purple potion with Melody labeled on it.

Palladium then approached Aisha.

“And you?” He asked.

Aisha smiled nervously. “I was raised in the First World but I’m technically from…um…” She nervously looked at the eyes of her friends.

It wasn’t like she was stammering because she didn’t know where she was from. She knew exactly where she originated from but she wasn’t comfortable to talk about it.

Palladium seemed to catch on to what was hindering her from expressing her words and quickly pulled out a blue potion bottle, ensuring that the name of the realm was hidden and handed it to her.

“It’s okay. I know.” Palladium assured her.

Aisha looked up at the professor and thanked her with her eyes and her smile as she reluctantly took the bottle.

Bloom furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“And where are you from, young lady?” Palladium approached Bloom.

Those words hit her hard.

_Where are you from, Bloom?_

The question she’s been asking herself a lot ever since she found out the truth about her fairy heritage. Although she knows a lot more now than she did before, she was still in the dark about the rest of her past. She didn’t know where she was from, who her real parents are, and where her powers came from.

She was still searching for answers.

“I-I don’t exactly know. I’m fairly new to this world, both fairy and otherworld and-and…I just don’t know exactly know where I'm from but I am a fire fairy! I know that.” She scoffed.

Palladium nodded. “You know what, I think I’ll just give you the Solarian potion for now and then we’ll work from there.”

Palladium handed the yellow potion bottle. Bloom smiled as she gladly took the potion and stare at the yellow object as the professor moved along.

As the class ended, Palladium made an announcement.

“Next week, we’re going on a field trip. And not just any field trip, but to Lake Roccaluce. This is a mandatory trip for all first years and second year fairy students. I trust you’ll all be there. You are dismissed.” He said awkwardly before clumsily dropping his books to the ground.

Bloom went over to help him.

“Ah! Thank you, Bloom,” He said with a smile.

“Pleasure, Mr. Palladium,” She said with a smile and a wave before turning around.

“Bloom!” He called. She spun around. “You will find out about your birthplace, I promise. I believe it.”

She smiled. “Thanks, professor.”

She certainly hoped so.

“If you need any help, you can always talk to me.”

She nodded. “I will remember that.”

With one nod, she turned around and followed her friends as they left the circle and went to their next class.

… …

_The Courtyard_

Stella left her class with her designer tote handbag in her grasp, rocking killer stiletto heels and wearing a tight, mustard-yellow leather pencil skirt with a champagne-colored, flowy and floral-beaded peplum top.

Yellow was her favorite color. One would think it had something to do with her being a light fairy, but it didn’t.

Okay…maybe it did a little!

But having a little pop of color in her outfit gave her a dash of happiness in her life as it should with everyone else, right?

“Thank god we still have hour lunches.” She said as she and Kat and her girlfriend walked through the foyer. “Seriously, I thought Rosalind would definitely take away that right from us.”

“Would it really have made a difference, especially when Headmistress Griselda watches our every move, regardless? It kills the vibe.” Kat replied.

“That’s true.” Stella sighed.

“Anyway, have you thought about what you’re doing for your birthday in 3 weeks?” Kat’s girlfriend asked Stella.

Stella sighed. “Gosh, you don’t even wanna know!” Stella chuckled.

Kat smiled. “Hey, who’s that tall guy standing over there looking at you?” Kat asked, nudging her arm.

Stella’s eyes followed Kat’s gaze as she immediately locked eyes with the notoriously hot lieutenant named Bodyguard Brandon – by Stella only, of course.

Stella gnawed on her bottom lip as the tall, muscular man stared at her. His lips were pursed, his eyes stern and his arms behind his back as he stood in a serious, professional demeanor in his traditional dress uniform but he added a casual spin to it by wearing a dark leather jacket over it.

Ooh. They were both wearing matching leather today. 

That's gotta be a sign! 

“That would be my bodyguard,” Stella told them with another sigh. “See you girls later?” She stated, turning to her second-year specialist friends.

Kat nodded before taking her girlfriend’s hand and walking off.

Stella inhaled a deep breath before flashing a grin and spinning around on her 3-inch heels, flipping her straight hair to the side with her finger.

Bodyguard Brandon was staring directly at her. Stella swore he checked her out for a brief second but maybe that's her delusion talking. 

“Well, well, well…look who finally decided to show up and fulfill his duties.” Stella teased as she sauntered her way to him.

He was silent.

“Oh, why the pouty face, big boy? You have nothing to say to me?”

He didn’t waiver. He didn’t crack.

Stella scrunched her nose. “You’re just gonna stand there like a freaking statue, aren’t you?”

His eyes followed hers as he looked down at her, lips still pursed in a thin line and his face, expressionless.

Stella on the other hand found herself getting lost in his gorgeous, meadow, green eyes. They were intense and strong. His eyes made her knees so weak that she was surprised she was still standing in a semi-straight form.

“You were supposed to meet me in the foyer in the morning,” His deep, husky voice that Stella was begging to hear linger on her earlobes finally echoed out.

Stella felt the familiar tingling sensation in her eardrums at the rough, manly sound.

“I’m sorry. Must have slipped my mind,” She sighed with batted lashes as she raised her finger to trail her finger across his hard, muscled chest. “Forgive me?”

He glared at her finger on his chest then pointed daggers at her.

She suddenly dropped her hand.

Whoa.

“When you said you were gonna be professional, you weren’t kidding. Jeez! Calm down, big guy.” She told him.

Bodyguard Brandon gave her one more look before looking away and onto the passageway of teenage students making their way to the courtyard for lunch.

Stella rolled her eyes as she spun around on her heels.

She noticed a few girls giggling suggestively as their eyes were transfixed onto the hot bodyguard behind her.

Stella suddenly felt a rage brewing and burning from within her.

Nobody was supposed to be checking out her bodyguard!

Only she had the right to do that.

“Let’s go!” She muttered gruffly as she tossed her bag onto the insides of her arm and began sauntering forward with Bodyguard Brandon on her tail.

Subsequently, as they walked along the halls, she felt the strong hands of her Bodyguard Brandon grip her waist and arm. The friction of the contact ignited a jolt of electricity between them that Brandon seemed to ignore, but Stella didn’t.

“Be careful,” He snarled as he glared at the fairy boy who skirted past Stella on his skateboard.

Stella looked up into Bodyguard Brandon’s eyes that were furthest from meeting hers. She then moved her eyes down to the contact of his hands on her skin.

As he realized his hands were on her longer than they should, he immediately dropped his grasp on her.

Stella giggled. “Thank you for saving my life from a catastrophic skateboard death, Bodyguard Brandon. My mum certainly is paying you well,” She scoffed as she pulled her phone out.

Brandon rolled his eyes as he threw his hand behind his back and followed Stella.

When Stella and her mysterious bodyguard made it to the courtyard, she felt more eyes on them. Although the stares were more so on Brandon than Stella.

She usually is the center of the school’s attention, what with being the daughter of the Solarian monarch and the _only_ princess of the school but now, it seems like the attention is more on the hot guy who served her.

She didn’t know how she felt about that.

“Hey!” Stella greeted her group of friends congregated around the table, laughing about.

“Hi, Stella!” Terra greeted warmly.

Stella took her seat on the open chair next to Bloom and Sky.

The eyes of her friends diverted from her and onto the bodyguard standing quietly beside her. There was a sudden creep of silence as they waited impatiently for Stella to introduce them to the mysterious stranger.

Bloom nudged Stella’s arm as she was distracted by her phone.

“Hmm?” Stella hummed as she looked up at her friend.

Bloom snickered, glancing back at Sky then up at Brandon then back at Stella. “Arent you gonna introduce us to the mysterious stranger following you around?” She asked, gesturing to the tall man.

Stella followed everyone’s eyes up at Brandon who was scanning the vicinity.

She sighed. “Guys, this is Bodyguard Brandon, Bodyguard Brandon, these are my friends. Don’t bother. He doesn’t talk much –” She stated.

Brandon scoffed. “You can just call me Lieutenant Brandon or just Brandon if you’re comfortable,” He laughed, extending his hand out to Bloom.

Stella frowned, her mouth parting slightly.

Wait…what?

So. when they first met, he told her that he would only professional around her and refused to be casual or friendly, but he was allowed to be casual and gracious to her friends?

Was it right that she was offended?

Because she certainly felt offended!

“Who might you be?” Brandon asked Bloom, flashing a charming smile that caused Bloom to blush.

“I’m Bloom. I’m one of Stella’s suitemates.” She said, shaking his hand.

He smirked back. “Sorry to hear that,” He joked, glancing at the blonde.

All the girls chuckled under their breaths, with Sam choking on his drink whilst Stella wasn’t amused at all.

“Right! You’re Lieutenant Brandon of the Solarian Army Base? I heard a lot about you.” Sky exclaimed.

“The one and only.” Brandon grinned. "And you're Sky of Eraklyon, right?" 

Sky nodded. 

Sky smiled welcomingly as he shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, mate.”

“Ah, likewise. Likewise.” Brandon said.

The boys looked at each other as if there had been an unspoken history between them. Did they know each other? 

Bodyguard Brandon then turned to the rest of the group, extending his hand out to Terra who looked up at him sheepishly and apprehensively.

“Brandon, nice to meet you.” He said, shaking Terra’s hand and laying his one hand to gently stroke it.

Terra stammered. “Ah-a-Ah… Hi….” She giggled clumsily, pulling a stand of hair into her mouth as she began to chew it slightly as she got tongue-tied at the handsome, charming young man.

Stella glared at him.

How old was he?

Was he old enough to be flirting with teenage girls?

 _He must be at least 21 years old. Maybe 20._ Stella thought to herself. 

Stella was kind of hoping he was younger. But also... Older if that made any sense? 

“Brandon, could you please get me my lunch? Lady Doris knows my order, thanks.” She demanded frustratingly.

He scoffed. “That’s not part of my job description,” He told her.

“It’s not a request, _Lieutenant_ **Brandon**.” She spat out the name with poison.

Bodyguard Brandon looked down at the blonde, looking rather frustrated and bothered. Not particularly friendly.

He decided to save himself and walked over to the canteen to get her meal order.

Stella rolled her eyes. “I told you he was a jerk.”

Bloom locked eyes with the rest of the girls and they all shrugged.

“He’s a jerk right?!” Stella demanded them to agree with her.

“Yeah! Oh yeah! He’s horrible.” Musa said, scoffing as she jumped in her seat with Sam.

“Total douche,” Bloom said, trying to stifle her giggles as she rested her head on Sky’s shoulders.

Stella rolled her eyes.

She glazed her eyes over to Brandon who was seen talking to a fairy girl in the cue he stood in. Leaning against the glass counter with his arms crossed against his chest, he was clearly flirting with the third-year fairy who didn’t even look that attractive in Stella’s eyes.

Stella shouldn’t be jealous.

She only knew Brandon a day.

Bodyguard Brandon was just that…her bodyguard. Not her property.

But she couldn’t help but feel…jealous!

Brandon’s head shot in her direction mid-conversation with the not-so-attractive third-year brunette and he smirked.

Stella’s butterflies churned in her stomach again and she instantly wanted to scream.

She quickly moved her eyes away from his gaze and turned back to her friends.

Bloom and Sky were quietly having a conversation with each other, totally oblivious to what was going on around them. They easily got lost in each other whenever they were together.

“So, I was thinking. We’ve been together for a month and we haven’t ever been on an official date.” Sky said, tossing his arm around her shoulder as his body turned to her.

Bloom blushed. “So, the many movie nights we had in the school theater doesn’t count?”

“We only had one, and Sam and Musa were there too so no, it doesn’t count.” He responded with a smirk.

Bloom giggled. “What do you have in mind?” She asked.

Sky thought. “I have an idea. But it’s a surprise. Let’s just say, we probably have to make it in time before the curfew strikes.”

“Oh. A secret, sneak-out in the middle of the night outside the barrier? Tell me more.” She teased.

She was happy to see Sky being more engaging because lately he’s been very closed-off around her and their friends. Hopefully, this was a sign that he was ready to be more open with her.

“I don’t think I’d go as far as going outside the barrier though but…definitely close.” Sky said, removing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “What do you say?”

Bloom bit her bottom lip and locked her fingers with Sky’s fingers as they played footsie with each other underneath the table.

“Sure,” She replied.

Sky chuckled softly as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Bloom’s cheek.

… …

_The Winx Suite_

Bloom and Sky sat on top of the hill in the open forest, underneath the multiple, celestial stars and glowing moonlight. Sky set up the perfect first date for them. It was a picnic under the stars on the hill, not too far from the Stone Circle, that overlooked the massive, loud waterfall. The scenery was immaculate.

“This was amazing, thank you.” Bloom whispered as she lay against Sky’s hard chest as they watched the waterfall.

Sky smiled as he imbedded his soft lips onto her fiery red head, his arm around her shoulder and playing with her fingers as they locked hands.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He told her.

Bloom smiled, fiddling with Sky’s fingertips with her other hand.

“I’m going to see Silva tomorrow,” Sky announced,

Bloom’s smile dropped. “How do you feel about that?”

“Nervous.” He spoke. “He doesn’t know I’m visiting.”

“You want me to be there with you?” Bloom suggested. “As support?”

Sky shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. ‘Sides, I think the prison only allows one visitor at a time anyway.”

Bloom nodded. “Well, call me if you need anything, even if you just need to talk. You know where to find me,”

He scoffed. “With Griselda watching our every move, I don’t think I’ll be able to sneak into your suite as easily as I did that one time.”

She giggled. “I’ll ask the girls to cover for you.”

“Aww you’re a sweet girlfriend.” He teased.

Bloom giggled, looking up to lock her ocean blue eyes with his sky-blue ones.

“And you’re a sweet boyfriend,” She told him.

He nodded. “Yeah?”

She nodded in response. “Yeah,”

He chuckled as he leaned down to capture her lips into his mouth in a soft, passionate kiss.

… …

Before the curfew crept up, Sky and Bloom decided to end the date and head back to their individual suites.

Sky, ever the gentleman, walked Bloom back to the Fairy Hall and ensured that she made it to the Winx Suite door safely.

“Thanks again for tonight,” Bloom said, swaying both their hands back and forth as she dug into her jeans for her key.

“It was great. We should do it more often.”

Bloom laughed. “We should. Although, next time I’m making the food.”

“Oh! Really?” Sky scoffed, clutching his chest as if he were stabbed. “So, my peanut butter and jam sandwich dinner deluxe wasn’t doing it for you?”

Bloom giggled. “You do make a good peanut butter sandwich; I will give you that but…I think I can do better.”

He stared her down.

“Oh really?” He teased, stopping her and pushing her against the door and laid his hand against the hard, mahogany wood.

Bloom’s breath hitched at the close contact between them. He laid his hand onto her hip and pulled her close to his body.

“I can’t wait.” He responded.

Bloom’s breathing hitched as she tossed her arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair, gripping onto the lower hairs on the nape of his neck.

As their eyes locked in intense gaze, she brought his face down to close the distance between them in another strong, passionate smooch.

When they pulled away, they grinned at each other like giddy, puppies.

“Goodnight,” He said.

“Night,” She replied, biting her lip as she twisted the door open from behind her before swooping in.

She peaked out through the door to see Sky smiling widely back at her, causing her to blush before she eventually shut the door and standing with her back against it, relishing in the taste of his lips still lingering on hers.

“You’re late.” Musa said, making tea. “I wonder why.”

Bloom rolled her eyes. “Oh shush! I don’t say anything when Sam is around after hours.”

Musa chuckled. “Tea? Terra made some scones.”

“Scones?”

“Oh! I forget you’re too American and Firstworldly.” She teased. “It’s kinda like a muffin/cookie.” She told her.

Bloom laughed. “Thanks, I would love that. I’m just gonna change into my pjs.”

Bloom shrugged her leather jacket off her shoulders as she walked into the room she shared with Aisha. She found Aisha paging through her book as she studied for her upcoming test.

“Studying for the Celtic Runes quiz?” Bloom asked.

“Mhmm,” Aisha responded.

Bloom nodded as she looked at the girl with concern on her face. Aisha had been acting really weird today, really quiet and she wanted to know why.

There was silence.

Aisha felt it.

She could feel Bloom’s eyes on her back.

“What is it?”

“Are you okay?” Bloom asked quickly. “You have been weird all day and I’m worried. At the stone circle…when Palladium asked us where we’re from, you seemed reluctant. Is something wrong?” She asked.

Aisha sighed, staring at the picture frame of herself with her parents before spinning around on her chair.

“Um…” She began. “So I told you that I was also from the Firstworld right but that my parents were fairies as well right?”

Bloom nodded. “Oh no, don’t tell me you’re a changeling too?””

Aisha giggled. “No. No. I’m not.””

Bloom smiled as she listened intently.

“I’m not actually from the Firstworld, obviously since there aren’t any fairies from the Firstworld outside you and me but…I’m also not from Solaria either.” She began. “My family originated from the realm of Andros, a small water enclosed land that was split into two separate entities. We had the landworld and the underworld.”

“Underworld?”

She sighed. “There was a war many, many years ago between the people of the land, my world, and the underworld, a world filled with mythical water creatures that was ruled by sirens.” She confided.

“Sirens? As in…as in mermaids?”

Aisha nodded. “Yes, they do exist in our world.” She confirmed.

Oh wow.

Bloom has always loved The Little Mermaid and has always related to Ariel growing up as a redhead, but she always believed mermaids were just fairytale creatures she saw in Disney movies.

But fairies were also meant to be fairytale creatures too and yet she’s one of them so…she shouldn’t really be surprised, should she?

“Anyway, we never used to be in war. We used to live harmoniously with each other. Although at an incredibly young age, I had friends within the underworld that I visited regularly and vice versa, but after King Adrian of the underworld and King Teredor of the landworld fought over who claimed rights to all of the land of Andros, an all-out Civil war began.

King Teredor and his wife were the King and Queen of Water and Waves so they could control the waters current. King Adrian wielded a trident that controlled the water of the underworld and all its inhabitants, that included the creatures that swam around the ocean. The Trident was a weapon passed down from a centuries old king named King Poseidon, the ancestors of the sirens. The Trident was immensely powerful, so powerful that it nearly decimated the landworld during the final war between the two entities. Knowing that they wouldn’t survive the battle, the King and Queen retreated, and they opened a portal gateway to the Firstworld to begin a life there and they never looked back –”

“Wait. The King and Queen live on earth?” Bloom asked. Then she suddenly connected the dots. “Wait…Are you a princess, Aisha?”

As Aisha was about to respond, a high-pitched scream coming from Terra and Musa’s room pulled them out of focus.

Aisha and Bloom stared at each other before shooting up from their chairs and running over to check for the commotion.

“Terra!” Aisha exclaimed.

Terra spun around, her mouth agape in a gasp with her phone firmly against her ear.”

“Oh my god! This is fantastic news! I can’t wait for you to come over. You will have so much fun here! Oh, and you’ll get to meet my friend. I think you’ll love them!” She uttered hastily.

Aisha and Bloom glanced at Musa who had her headphones on, and she shrugged.

“Beats me,” Musa stated.

“Get here soon, okay! I miss you!” Terra stated before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Bloom chuckled.

“That was my cousin Flora!” Terra grinned widely. “You know, the cousin I grew up with from my mom’s side of the family from Linphea? Anyway, she just called to tell me she’s been admitted to Alfea College as a transfer student!” She said before gasping.

Aisha and Bloom laughed at the giddy earth fairy.

“I’m guessing you’re excited?” Musa laughed.

“Oh, you girls will love her! She’s an absolute sweetheart. And so gorgeous! I get jealous whenever I’m around her but the fact that she’s the sweetest girl I ever met makes up for it.”

Wow. A girl sweeter than Terra?

That must be a rarity.

Bloom smiled, and then examined the room, noticing that Stella wasn’t around.

“I’m just gonna go check on Stella,” Bloom informed the girls.

“Okay. Your tea and scones are in the kitchen if you still want them.”

Bloom smiled at Musa and nodded before turning around and leaving the room.

Stella sat on the bay window of her room, scrolling through her Instagram feed and liking fashion posts when she stumbled upon Bodyguard Brandon’s account that was suggested to her by a mutual follower.

Sky?

Hmm.

Bloom?

Terra?

Musa?

Riven?

They already followed Brandon on Instagram? How popular was this guy?

She did a bit of investigative research as she’d elegantly put it but really, she just wanted to snoop.

When she opened his account, she was hit with a man with a follow count of 4503.

He had a good 703 more followers than she did.

Again, how the hell is he so popular? Who was this guy?

His account was certainly a sight for sore eyes. It looked like a professional account of an Instagram model. He had many photos of himself in stylish clothing, but mostly in his uniform. His photo set ranged from mirror selfies, group selfies, photos of him on his bike and photos and videos of him with his horse. Although these photos were intriguing to Stella’s eye, it was the few photos of himself shirtless that caught her eye.

His body was even more immaculate than she could have imagined herself. He had the body of a Greek god, an Adonis sculptured to perfection. His muscles were large but not repulsive, his body was shredded but also lean and bulky, his pectoral chest was puffed up ever so delicately, his veins were prevalent all over his body but not in the way that would scare her but in the way that made her want to run her hands over each line of vein.

His abdomen had the perfect v-shape line leading to somewhere she could only dream of seeing. But even the sight of his body couldn’t get her off completely. No, it was the sight of his heartbreaking grin and charming, inviting, kind green eyes that drew her in. 

He was absolutely breathtaking.

Stella was in love.

Yep. She was in love.

Maybe infatuated was a better word but she didn’t care.

She wanted Brandon so bad…

“Stella?” She heard the voice of Bloom pull her out of her train of thought.

“What?” She exclaimed quickly, darting her head toward her.

“Want some tea? Terra made scones.” Bloom gestured to the plate and cup in her grasp.

Stella smiled. “Thanks,” She responded as Bloom handed it to her.

Bloom nodded. “You good?”

Stella nodded. “Of course, I am,”

“Good,” She said before turning around and walking out of the room. “Sleep tight,” She called, laughing as she closed the door.

Stella smiled back at the redhead before holding the cup to tea to her lips and looking out the window where the glowing midnight moon and dusky sky shone through.

She then saw the sight of her Bodyguard Brandon emerging out of the blue as he patrolled the area, a routine she herself routinely watched him do every night. She couldn’t help but melt as he sauntered around the grounds, in his military dress shirt that showed off his large muscles and back and his baggy pants and boots as he walked with determination and drive.

He was a man. He wasn’t a boy.

He wasn’t the immature teenage boy Stella normally went for.

No. He was all man.

Stella wondered how old he was. He was mysterious to her, but she was hooked in intrigue.

She wanted to know more about Bodyguard Brandon.

... ... 

It was late in the evening, all the Winx Girls were asleep besides Bloom who had woken up at 2am to Skype and Musa who spent the whole night texting with her earth fairy boyfriend, Sam. 

_**Okay. I have a good one**_.😎 - SAM💞. 

_**You're the fairy to my dairy, my rum to my bum, my linear to my Enya.**_ \- SAM 💞. 

Musa giggled and typed. 

**_What_**? 😂

 _ **I'm still working on that 1. Not alot of things that rhyme with Enya.**_ 😔 - SAM 💞. 

_**Clearly. 😂**_ \- MUSA❤️. 

_**I'll get it right. Don't worry, baby.**_ -SAM💕. 

Musa giggled to herself. 

_**I heard from Terra that your cousin is coming to Alfea soon**_. - MUSA❤️. 

_**Oh she told you about that huh? Listen, don't tell her I told you this but... She gets really insecure when Flora is around. They're both really close but Terra keeps comparing herself to her in every way. I hate that she feels that way. Could you please look out for her? Keep checking on her when you can.**_ -SAM💞. 

Musa pouted. That's really sad to hear. Musa is well aware of Terra's irrationally low self esteem and although it frustrates her daily, she tries her best to alleviate some of her anxiety and insecurities. 

_**I will do my best. -**_ MUSA ❤️. 

_**God, idk what id do without you.**_ \- SAM💞. 

His next message could have caused her heart to stop for a second. 

_**I love you**_. - SAM💞. 

The message only sat on her screen for 5 seconds before it got quickly deleted but Musa saw it and her face was in shock. She didn't know how to react or feel. 

She was motionless. 

Did she love Sam? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment what you thought of it. I will try to update again next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom wants answers that Rosalind isn't able to give her.
> 
> Aisha tells Bloom more about her past. 
> 
> Brandon and Sky develop a bromance. 
> 
> Musa and Sam have to finally DTR. 
> 
> Stella's difficult relationship with her mom takes its toll. 
> 
> Brandon and Stella share a moment. 
> 
> Sky visits Silva.

_The Winx Suite_

“As you all know, fairy magic is linked to emotion.” Professor Palladium continued his lesson. “But as you learned at yesterday’s class, fairy magic is also linked to your origins, where you’re from…your birthplace.”

The class then all pulled out the potions Palladium had given to them at the Stone Circle during their Potionology class yesterday. The potions that originated from their realms.

“There are seven realms in the Otherworld. But only six of those realms do we ever talk about.” Palladium began, sauntering up and down the path of students. “Solaria, Eraklyon, Linphea, Melody, Andros and Zenith.”

Terra raised her hand.

“Yes, Terra.” Palladium pointed to her.

“Why don’t we ever talk about the seventh realm?” Terra asked.

All the students turned their heads to Palladium as they waited patiently for him to answer their inquisitive minds.

Bloom followed Palladium’s movements with curious eyes. What could be so bad about the mysterious seventh realm that nobody talks about it?

Palladium looked around uncomfortably before clearing his throat and walking back to the head of the class, deliberating whether to answer the question or avoid the subject.

“Uh…we just don’t talk about it. But that’s not the point of this discussion. The point I’m trying to make is…each and every one of you has an element that reflects the realm you are from. Although it isn’t a clear indicator because each realm has fairies with a variety of magical powers but there is one element that is most prevalent in each realm. Solaria has the most diverse fairy magic in the whole of the Otherworld, but most of you may not know that the history of Solaria is its rich connection _the light of the shining sun_. Light fairies’ powers originated from the power of the sun and the moon. The first fairies’ who settled in Solaria who wielded the magic of light was the anointed son of the _Thea, Goddess of Light._ His name was Radius and Aurora, the daughter of _the God of the Moonlight_. They were later ordained and came to be known as the King Radius the First and Queen Aurora of Solaria.”

Bloom frowned. They were the first king and queen of Solaria?

Aisha noticed Bloom’s confused facial expression, so she leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“They’re Stella’s ancestors.”

Bloom nodded in understanding.

Wow. Stella came from an enormously powerful bloodline. Now it makes more sense why she’s always on edge when she was around her mother and around everybody else. She has to project a certain image to uphold.

She has to be the perfect princess of Solaria in public because everyone around her knows her history. They count on her to be perfect.

She was the descendant of the first light fairies to settle on Solarian soil and she was the descendant of the most powerful light fairy in fairy history, _King Radius I_.

“I am a light fairy myself. But I am not, like a lot of the other light fairies, a descendant of _King Radius I_ but we are all still connected because of the _Goddess of Light_ …”

Palladium continued talking about the different realms and some of their origins but as soon as the dismissal bell rang, his class ended.

“We will continue Thursday in our study of the interrealms!” He announced. “Don’t forget about the First-and-Second-year Student Field Trip to Lake Roccaluce next week. It’s all about feeling your magic out in nature.”

As Bloom left the class with her friends, she couldn’t stop thinking about Palladium’s lesson. Every time he talked about the realms, she kept trying to imagine where she fit in, where she felt most at home in a way, where she felt she connected most to.

But she got nothing.

She was blank. She had questions. She wanted answers.

But nobody was willing to give them to her.

The only other person who could help her was Rosalind.

And she wasn’t easy to come by.

Every time Bloom requests to have a meeting with her, she’s always turned down because Rosalind is ‘so busy’. She didn’t have time for her.

Rosalind promised Bloom that she would help her find out more about her birth parents.

“Palladium’s class was fun! I’m pretty excited for the field trip to Lake Roccaluce. I haven’t been there in a long time.” Terra stated. “Have you been to Lake Roccaluce?”

“I’ve heard so much about it, but I haven’t ever been there.” Aisha stated.

Bloom frowned. “What’s Lake Roccaluce?”

Terra answered. “Oh, Lake Roccaluce is a lake located right in the middle of the Solaria, in front of Alfea. It’s also called the Lake of the Fortress of Light, it is surrounded by Wind Meadow and the Black Mud Swamp. It’s where fairies all go to master their magic. Students usually have their final fairy exercise/fairy exam there before they move onto the new year. Because the various natural elements surround it, each fairy can feel their magic all around them. Water, Earth, Light, Air, Mind and Fire powers are found deep in the fortress.”

Bloom nodded.

“There’s also rumors of nymphs living in the lake.” Terra.

Bloom turned to Terra with confused eyes.

“Nymphs?”

Musa sighed. “C’mon, Terra. That’s folklore! It’s not true. Nymphs have been eradicated for centuries. They don’t exist.”

“What are nymphs?” Bloom asked again.

“Nymphs are powerful spirits of nature, or _Spirit Fairies_ that are imagined as beautiful, ethereal maidens inhabiting rivers, woods, lava and other locations like…lakes and even dead bodies.” Terra added.

Bloom blinked.

“Terra, stop it! Nymphs don’t exist.” Aisha told her off.

Terra rolled her eyes. “Fine!” She responded, ending her tirade.

"Hey, why don't we ever talk about the 7th realm?" Bloom asked. 

"Apparently, depending on rumors, something terrible happened in the seventh realm 16 years ago that almost shook the Otherworld to its core. The event was so cataclysmic and catastrophic that if you even mention the name in public, you will be shunned for life. I don't really understand why we don't talk about it. I thought Palladium knows the real reason but clearly he believes the rumors as well." Terra responded.

Bloom frowned. 

Musa’s eyes suddenly glowed the familiar shade of purple as her magic kicked in when she heard the peaceful sound of her absence of chaos ringed in her ear and mind.

“Oh gosh!” Musa exclaimed. “Sam’s here!”

Last night, Sam and Musa had been chatting with each other and he accidently texted her the three big words.

_I love you._

Of course, Sam could have said it jokingly but then why did he quickly delete it?

A lot of questions were running through Musa’s head.

Did she care for Sam?

Of course, she did. Sam was important to her and she cared for him deeply. She realized this when she almost watched him die after the Burned One attacked him.

But did that mean she loved him?

They haven’t yet defined their relationship. Yes, they were dating and yes, they really liked each other and yes, things were getting pretty serious, but they’ve only been together for less than three months.

Was it too soon to say the ‘I love yous’ to each other? Was it wrong of Musa to think things were going three hundred paces too fast too quickly with the both of them?

Sam sauntered his way over to the girls when he noticed Musa in her adorable long pigtails and cute red jumper and blue jean shorts.

Musa suddenly gripped onto Terra’s arm.

“Ow! Musa!” She complained.

Sam sighed as he approached his girlfriend and his younger sister, his eyes firmly locked onto the beautiful short girl with pretty brown eyes and adorable pigtails he _loved_.

…Or _liked_ …

It’s complicated.

“Musa, can we talk?” Sam asked her,

Musa plastered a forced, wide grin on her face. “Oh, hi, Sam! Uh…I’ve actually got to go. Terra and I are late for class.”

“I just need a minute –”

But Musa was already walking away, pushing Terra in front of her along the way.

“Yeah! Sure! I’ll see you at lunch, okay? Bye!”

Bloom and Aisha glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Bloom just shrugged her shoulders before turning her head over to Sam who was staring at the ground, defeated.

“That was weird.” Bloom scoffed.

Sam sighed, staring back at Musa and Terra scurrying off.

“Yeah. It was.”

“What happened?” Aisha asked.

Sam faced the girls and smiled back crookedly. “It’s nothing. I’ll see you around?” He told them.

Boom and Aisha nodded their heads and then they watched him walk back in the direction he came from and then boring straight through the walls to make it to his next class.

Bloom exhaled a heavy breath. “So…About last night?”

Aisha turned to Bloom. “About what I told you?”

Bloom smiled, nodding her head.

“Look, I haven’t told anybody about it. You’re literally the first and only person I told –”

Bloom interrupted. “So, you are a _princess_?”

Aisha stared at the ground, deliberating for a brief moment before simply nodding her head.

“Wow!” Bloom exclaimed in shock and awe. “That’s incredible!” She laughed.

Aisha sighed, shaking her head.

“Not incredible?” Bloom probed in befuddlement. “Why don’t you want anybody to know that you are princess?”

“After the war, rumors spread around the Otherworld that my family was banished from Andros and the current ruler of Andros has had a bounty on my family for the past decade.”

“A bounty? What?”

Aisha sighed. “It doesn’t matter, what I’m trying to say is, if anyone knows who I am, then it will complicate everything.”

Bloom furrowed her eyebrows. There was something Aisha wasn’t telling her, but she realized that it was probably not her place to say it, not that she was intentionally hiding something from her.

“I promise I won’t say anything.” Bloom assured her.

Aisha smiled back. “Thank you, Bloom.”

Subsequently, Bloom received a text message on her phone. She dug into her back pocket and pulled her phone out to read a text from Sky.

 ** _Meet me at the library before lunch?_** – SKY.

She smiled.

Bloom spent the next two hours attending her classes before lunch started. As she led out of her class to make her way to the library to meet up with Sky, she caught the sight of Rosalind talking to the Headmistress of Disciple in the corridors outside of her office.

Bloom knew her luck with getting a word in with Rosalind would be a long shot, but it was worth a shot.

Bloom adjusted her bag on her shoulder and began sauntering her way over to her.

“Headmistress Rosalind?” Bloom called.

The teachers both darted their heads toward her.

Headmistress Griselda scowled. “Shouldn’t you be heading to the canteen with the other students! You’re interrupting our conversation, fairy!”

“Griselda, it’s fine.” Rosalind rested her hand on the strict lady. “Bloom, how may I help you?”

“May I talk to you? In private?”

“I wish I could, but I am terribly busy. Is it something that can wait?” Rosalind asked.

“Um –” Bloom tried to answer.

“Griselda let’s head over to my office to talk more about your plans to…” Rosalind’s voice trailed off as she and Griselda walked off away from hearing distance.

Bloom inhaled a heavy breath and pursed her lips.

Well… that was a bust.

If Farah Dowling were still around, she would definitely be available to help her.

If Rosalind wasn’t going to help her find the truth about her past, then she was determined to look for the truth on her own.

… …

_The Conservatory_

It was lunch period.

Musa left her mind fairy psychology class and made her way past the nature conservatory where many of the earth fairies had their classes.

As she walked past the greenhouse, she noticed Sam sitting down on the evergreen grass with his legs to his chest and his arms around his knees as he stared off into the horizon, deep in thought.

Musa pondered whether or not to go up to him as she has been actively avoiding him all day.

She curled her tongue and rolled her eyes, realizing she was acting ridiculous and decided to just face the music.

She walked over to Sam; her eyes glazed onto his strong, lean back and his thick, wavy brown locks of hair.

“Hey!” Musa greeted with an enthusiastic grin.

Sam looked up. “Oh, hi!” He replied before staring back into the horizon.

Musa sighed as she shrugged her bag off and took her place beside him on the grass, crossing her legs at the ankles with her hands between her thighs.

“Look, I’m not trying to avoid you.”

“You sure? It sure looks like you are.” He stated.

Musa glanced at him, staring at his pained eyes. For the first time ever, his emotions were borne, all for Musa to feel. He wasn’t the blank canvas that intrigued her. He let his emotions show and the emotions were anything but positive.

Sam sighed. “I’m sorry if I scared you off with my text last night…Or this morning, I don’t know.” He scoffed. “It was a mistake. I didn’t mean to freak you out –”

“Listen, Sam.” Musa pulled her hands out to grip onto Sam’s hard arm with one hand.

She inhaled a deep breath. “I like you, Sam.” She confessed. “I like you a lot. Like a lot, a lot.” Musa added, giggling.

Sam chuckled, his lips parting in a small, crooked grin that Musa loves to see on his face.

“And I care about you, more than anyone in this school. You are important to me.” She spoke. “But…I just think we need to slow down a bit. Don’t get me wrong, the past three months have been amazing, but it does get a bit overwhelming at the fast rate in which our relationship is going. Sometimes I can’t keep up and I want to be able to keep up. I want us to be in sync, y’know.”

“I do too. I totally agree with you.” He said, resting his large hand over Musa’s hand on his arm.

“I’m not ready to say those words to you. I don’t know if I ever will be but, I know that I do like you and I wanna see what the future holds for us.” She said with a wide grin.

Sam grinned back. “Enya,” He simply responded.

Musa half-groaned, half-laughed as she rolled her eyes, tossing her arm around his broad shoulders.

“You and Enya!” She muttered under her breath as she leaned in to plant her lips onto his cheek and pulled away to look into his eyes.

He laughed as he rested his large hand against her cheek, stroking it gently before leaning in to imbed his lips on hers in a familial, soft, kind, gentle kiss on the lips.

… …

_The Library_

Bloom made her way to the library to meet up with Sky.

She found Sky chatting away with Stella’s handsome, mysterious bodyguard named Brandon, standing at the door of the media room. The two boys were laughing hysterically as Brandon made a joke. It seemed like they were bosom buddies.

It was endearing and intriguing to Bloom’s eyes.

Bloom walked over to them with a smile on her face.

“Hello, boys!” She greeted with a chuckle.

“Bloom!” Sky grinned widely at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend before him.

He then slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She giggled, draping her arm around his waist and leaning her head against his hard chest as she used her other hand to grip onto the strap of her bag.

“What’s funny?” Bloom asked.

“Oh, no! It’s nothing. Brandon was just telling me about this crazy story that happened to him when he was still in specialist school. He was sparring with one of his buddies, then the sword got attached to a thread on his pants…” Sky laughed.

“…And as my buddy pulled the sword back, next thing I knew was half naked in just my underwear in front of the entire student body.” He laughed.

Bloom giggled, although not as energetically as the boys.

The conversation was a total ‘Dude-Bro’ convo that only guys would understand or find incredibly funny.

“And you weren’t embarrassed?” Bloom asked.

“There’s nothing I need to be embarrassed about.” He mentioned confidently. “I was the first to laugh at myself.”

Sky laughed. “Oh. That’s hilarious,” He chuckled, resting his hand on his chest. “Don’t let this story fool you, Bloom. Brandon is one of, if not the best young warriors in all of the Otherworld.”

“Oh, stop it!” Brandon punched Sky playfully on the arm.

“I’m serious. I’ve heard great stories about him. Graduated top of his class and went off to fight in the army months later. A year later he was promoted to Lieutenant.”

Bloom nodded, impressed.

“Impressive.” Bloom muttered.

“I mean, it’s nothing. I had the best teachers really. I certainly wasn’t the best specialist of the best specialist school in all of Solaria, amiright Sky?” Brandon stated.

Sky sighed, rolling his eyes but smiled.

Bloom grinned as she looked up into his elated face. He has been pretty down in the dumps lately. She hasn’t seen him smile this much in an awfully long time.

“Nah, I hear stories about you too. You’ll make a fine soldier in our base someday. Just hit me up when you wanna learn from the best.”

“And I suppose that’s you?”

Brandon looked offended. “Is that even a question?” He joked.

Sky laughed.

Bloom smiled.

Her eyes then trailed off to the library lounge, a couple of steps stairs down where students studied or chatted about quietly, where she then noticed Riven sitting with Beatrix and Dane, looking up at the scene.

His face could have easily been read as filled with anger and jealousy, with gritted teeth gnawing at the toothpick in between his teeth, as he watched Brandon and Sky gladly joke around as if they had been longtime buddies when in actual fact, it was _Riven_ and Sky who are true longtime friends.

At least they _were_ …

Bloom ignored him and turned her focus back to her boyfriend and his newfound bromance with Stella’s handsome bodyguard.

Speaking of Stella…

“Where is Stella, by the way?” Bloom asked.

Brandon snorted, pointing his finger behind the door behind him.

“The princess is having a meeting call. She said it was pretty serious, but my guess is she’s probably just online shopping for shoes.” Brandon said.

Sky chuckled, which earned a glare from Bloom, causing him to suddenly stop and clear his throat as he dropped his arm from Bloom’s shoulders.

“Hey, Brandon. Bloom and I gotta get going. It was a nice chat, man.” Sky told him, extending his hand out to shake his.

Brandon gladly gripped the blonde’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“You too, mate,” He responded. “Hey, just give me a buzz when you’re headed to see Silva.”

“No problem. Thanks again for coming with,”

Bloom frowned at him.

He asked Brandon to accompany him to visit Silva yet when Bloom offered to go with him Sky said he wanted to go alone?

“He’s important to both of us.” Brandon said nonchalantly yet earnestly.

Sky nodded before taking Bloom’s hand in his and locking his fingers with hers.

“Nice to see you, Bloom.” Brandon said, flashing a charming smile that could make any girl weak at the knees.

Bloom managed to blush. “You too,”

As Sky and Bloom walked away to the canteen hand-in-hand, Bloom couldn’t help asking.

“So, you’re going with him to visit Silva and not me?” Bloom asked.

Sky looked to her with a frown.

“Do you not want me there with you or something?” She asked, chuckling nervously.

Sky sighed. “No! no! That’s not it…I wanted to go alone but, Brandon has a right to be there as well.”

Bloom creased her brows. “Why?”

“He’s Silva’s nephew.” Sky stated.

Bloom widened her eyes. “Silva has a nephew?”

To be fair, Bloom didn’t know much about Silva’s personal life. Silva was a notoriously private individual. She didn’t know if he had a wife, children or any family to his name. For all Bloom knew, he was an enigma. She just saw him as some attractive middle-aged headmaster who was like a father figure to Sky, an important figure in his life.

“That’s kind of how I know him. I haven’t met him before but, Silva used to talk about him all the time. We’ve always been meaning to meet up, but we never ever got the time, we only ever chatted on the phone and stuff. He’s a pretty cool guy. Anyway, he’s not just here in the orders of the Queen to look after Stella, he’s also here to visit Silva…and to help me get him out of prison.”

Bloom’s lips parted as she was left speechless and the bombshell he dropped.

… …

_Media Room_

Stella stood in the open room as she waited for her mother’s holographic call. She was dressed in a royally appropriate outfit fit for a princess. Fit for her judgmental mother.

In her agreement with her mother to continue her schooling at Alfea College for Fairies, Queen Luna requested (more like demanded) that Stella keep her posted on her developments every month.

In addition to tightening her reigns on Stella, the assignment of new teachers to help the students master their powers quicker –with Stella knowing too well that it was in fact for her that Queen Luna brought new teachers into Alfea, now Stella has to also endure being followed around like a little tantrum-prone toddler by a handsome bodyguard who she can’t get out of her head.

Great. Her mother just loves to make her life a living hell, doesn’t she?

Stella could vaguely hear Brandon laughing loudly as he chatted to what sounded like Sky’s voice.

That’s another thing Stella didn’t quite enjoy seeing happening before her eyes.

The budding bromance between her hot bodyguard and her ex-boyfriend was frustrating Stella with each passing day.

Now why would Stella be frustrated by this?

It’s not like she should be jealous of her ex-boyfriend getting more attention from the hot bodyguard who she’s been yearning for to be the object of his undivided attention.

She hoped it wouldn’t be a constant thing.

She hoped this bromance would fizzle and sink faster than the titanic. She wanted Brandon all to herself. She wasn’t willing to share.

Subsequently mid-way through her train of thought, the hologram popped up and Stella’s beautiful, cold, stern, poised mother appeared in the air.

Stella stood up and gave her mother a deep curtsy along with a respectful bow of the head.

“Hi, mum.” She greeted.

Queen Luna smiled. “Oh, Stella. Looking gorgeously elegant as always, my darling. How are you?”

“I’m doing good, I suppose.” Stella chuckled nervously. “You look lovely.”

“I have barely had any sleep. I have spent the whole night signing off and appointing new Solarian troops to be deployed in addition to planning your impending birthday ball. I trust that you are getting yourself prepared?”

Stella’s birthday was coming up. Her birthday usually came around the end of the first term of the school year and this year would be no different. Every year since she was 12 years old, her mother has hosted an interrealm ball in honor of her birthday.

The Interrealm Ball is where various members of the royal courts around the Otherworld come to celebrate a royal occasion from a particular realm. Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, Dukes and Duchess, Lords and Ladies, Viscounts and Countesses, Marquesses and Marchionesses from all six realms will come to celebrate Stella’s upcoming birthday in a fancy, royal ball.

Stella loved dressing up for a ball. Not only was she able to dress to the nines, but she also had the opportunity to choose to wear any tiara and jewels she wanted from the Crown Jewels of Solaria vault.

Interrealm balls were fun to dress up for but never fun to actually enjoy. It was usually tedious and lackluster to say the least.

“Um…about that. Mum, is it okay if I invite my friends to the ball this year? And maybe a few kids from my second-year class?”

Queen Luna scoffed. “You must be joking? What makes you think I’d give you that luxury? So. you can ruin this evening like you ruin everything else?” She laughed deviously.

Stella stared at the ground.

One other thing about Stella’s birthday balls.

…They were never about her.

They were always about her mother.

“I promise I won’t try to rock the boat, again mum. Please, let me just have my friends come to _my_ party?”

“How can I trust that Stella? How can I trust that you won’t rock the boat? I mean you already have humiliated me enough with Ricki and your little runaway stunt recently.”

Stella looked into her mother’s cold, stern eyes.

“I hear you’ve been dodging your meeting calls with Rosalind.” Luna brought up. “I didn’t allow you to stay in Alfea to frolic around with snobby teenage boys and do whatever god knows what you do over there. You are broken and you’re in desperate need of fixing. You need to master your magic. I can’t afford you embarrassing me any more than you have with your out-of-control, erratic powers so if Rosalind makes herself available to rehabilitate in the way you should be then I trust that you will do exactly as you’re told, understand?”

Stella gulped, choosing to stay silent as she played with her fingers, avoiding her mother’s icy glare.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Stella!” She shouted.

Stella immediately shot her head up.

“Do you understand?” She asked, calmly yet forcefully.

“I do.” She whispered.

“I do, what?”

“I understand, ma’am.” Stella replied, tears already welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Queen Luna smiled in vain. “Good. Now…I trust you have met the squire I have assigned to you. I hope you are doing exactly what he tells you to do. If I hear so much a peep that you’re disobeying his orders, as he reports back to me every day if you didn’t know, then there will be consequences.”

Stella simply nodded her head.

Queen Luna smiled. “Don’t frown, Stella. You’ll get wrinkles.” She giggled. “Remember, mummy loves you.” She blew a kiss before switching the hologram off.

With one wipe of the tear, Stella immediately broke down in quiet sobs, falling to the ground and holding her face in her hands, feeling hopeless and helpless.

She was never gonna be good enough for her mother. No matter how hard she tried.

After sitting on the ground for a few more moments, Stella decided to stand up and pulled out her makeup kit to fix her face up before flashing a fake smile and faux personable facial expression before leading out the door where she caught the handsome bodyguard standing professionally behind the door.

“Oh! You’re still here.” She said, making a forced scoff of annoyance. “You know, you don’t have to stand there like a freaking mime all the time. You look creepy.”

Brandon lowered his eyes down to her. Stella expected him to look at her with eyes of either irritation or indifference but all she saw was eyes of concern and worry, as if he saw a crippled person on the side of the street.

Maybe he did.

“You okay?” He simply asked.

Stella’s heart did a jump and her stomach flipped as he asked those two words, she never expected him to ask. His poker face has never cracked ever since they met. She honestly thought he didn’t give a damn about her but here he is, asking her how she was feeling.

Stella flashed a faux reassuring grin. “Of course, I am.” She responded before spinning on her heel.

A strong hand gripped her wrist, causing her to halt in her tracks and her stomach to begin churning. The sudden jolt of electricity she felt the last time he touched her came back the second time he did.

Her head spun around to look at him, eyes full of concern and self-doubt.

“Don’t ever lie to me again.” He simply responded before dropping her hand and walking off in front her.

He stopped at the door, arms behind his back as he waited to follow him.

Stella was shocked.

What was that?

… …

_Solarian Prison_

The Solarian Prison Guard opened the gates and Sky and Brandon followed closely behind him as he directed them to the visitor’s hall.

“This is the first time I’ve seen him since he got arrested. He hasn’t been allowed any visitors ever since.” Sky told him.

Brandon sighed. “This is the first time I’ve seen Uncle Saul in four years.”

The prison guard punched in a code before opening the door that led to a large room.

The guard instructed them to take a seat at the one phone booth on then opposite side of the room.

“You have visitors,” The prison guard announced before stepping aside for Brandon and Sky to come into view.

Saul Silva, in grey overalls and hands in dangling cuffs, watched as the two boys emerged in front of him whilst he sat on the opposite side of the booth, a large sheet of glass separating them apart.

Sky’s breath hitched as he watched his father figure in the state he was.

Saul Silva’s face was in utter shock when he saw not only his surrogate son in front of him for the first time in what felt like ages, but to see his young nephew whom he hasn’t seen in a long time.

“Sky?” Saul gasped. “Brandon?”

Brandon smiled. “Hi, Uncle Saul.”

Saul Silva’s eyes watered slightly. “W-what are you two doing here?”

Sky and Brandon took their seats.

“We’ve come to see the big old man, silly.” Sky joked around. “How are you doing?”

Silva sighed. “I’m coping. That’s all I have to say.”

Sky nodded. “I miss you,”

“I miss you too, Sky.” Silva stated. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Silva turned to his nephew. “Look at you, all grown up into a fine, strapping young man, ay.” He chuckled.

Brandon laughed, glancing at the ground then back at Silva.

“You haven’t aged a day,” He responded.

“Thanks for the compliment but I know you were never the best liar.” He joked.

Brandon and Sky looked at each other and laughed.

“How is your mum doing?” Saul asked Brandon.

Brandon sighed as he thought about his mother he left back home.

“She’s okay, I suppose. She said I should send my love and greetings to you. She misses her big brother.”

Saul smiled.

“How’s Alfea in the hands of Rosalind?” He asked, changing the subject almost to a complete 180.

Sky answered. “It’s turned to shit, Silva. Rosalind has the school on lockdown. We feel like hostages, walking on eggshells every day.”

Silva sighed. “Rosalind is known to have that effect on people, I see that hasn’t changed one bit.”

“What do you think her plan is?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. But whatever it is, it won’t be good for anyone.” He spoke. “Any news on Dowling?”

Sky shook his head. “She’s still on her sabbatical, as Rosalind says. We haven’t heard from her since.”

Saul Silva looked in thought.

“You don’t think that’s the whole story, right?” Brandon asked.

Saul looked at his young nephew. “Sadly, I do not.”

Brandon and Sky glazed their eyes over at each other knowingly before turning back their attention onto Silva.

“And your father?” Silva asked.

Sky felt gutted.

Sky’s father was the reason why Saul was in this position in the first place.

“I prefer not to talk about him.” Sky mentioned.

Silva stared at him before dropping the subject, refraining from pushing it further.

“It’s good to see you boys again.” Silva said with a happy grin. “I’m glad you came.”

“We’re glad we came too, Uncle Saul.” Brandon stated.

Sky added. “And I promise you this, Silva. We will do everything to get you outta here.”

… …

_Rosalind_

Rosalind, Queen Luna and Andreas of Eraklyon all congregated in Rosalind’s office.

“Bloom has questions.” Rosalind stated, pacing around the room. “She has questions that I am not ready to give her the answers to.”

“What does she want?” Andreas probed.

Rosalind looked up.

“She wants to know her birth parents. She wants to know her birthplace.” Rosalind stated. “When she found out that she’s not from Aster Dell, she kept wanting to know more answers and I just know the moment she gets those answers, it will be over. My plan would be destroyed.”

“What exactly is the plan, Rosalind?” Queen Luna’s hologram asked.

Rosalind turned to her. “Her power.”

Two simple words. So much meaning.

“Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame. The same magic that turned the warriors of the seventh realm into Burned Ones. When Bloom transformed and fought off the Burned Ones, the dragon fire inside of her took that magic away from them. Reverting them back to their original self.” Rosalind expressed.

“So, are you saying Bloom is a descendant from the origins of the Dragon Flame?” Queen Luna asked.

Rosalind nodded with a smile. “We found her. The last living descendant of _Domino_.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx Girls prepare for a big day in their fairy training. 
> 
> Stella makes a move in Brandon. 
> 
> The Winx Girls and The Specialists all go to Lake Roccaluce.
> 
> Musa and Riven bicker. 
> 
> Bloom and Sky and Stella and Brandon team up.

_The Winx Suite_

Bloom was woken up by the razor-sharp, earsplitting sound of Aisha’s annoying electric toothbrush.

Bloom groggily fluttered her eyes open and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Aisha…” She whispered tiredly, with a light yawn. “One day, I’m gonna break that toothbrush in half and flush it down the toilet while you’re asleep.” She half-joked, half-warned.

Aisha rolled her eyes. “I’ll burn your leather jacket then,” She told her.

Bloom asked. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Aisha smirked. “Try me,”

Bloom groaned which caused Aisha to chuckle as she brushed her teeth.

“Get up! We’ve gotta get ready for the day. Everyone else is up and ready for the breakfast Terra is making.” Aisha told her.

Bloom sighed. Aisha was notorious for being the early riser of the Winx Suite. Her routine was getting up at 4 am in the morning to sneak an hour swim before returning to finish some of her schoolwork, taking a shower and then getting ready for the day.

Bloom was the complete opposite. She was a heavy sleeper. She needs to sleep the full 8, 9, maybe 10 hours of sleep to feel content and wide-awake. She often the last Winx fairy to wake up in the morning.

“Come on, Bloom! Today’s a big day in your fairy training. Don’t make me bomb a water blast on your bed!” She teased.

Bloom grumbled. “Okay, fine! Fine! I’m up.” She exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and began making her way to the bathroom. “Want me to make my bed too, _your royal highness_?” Bloom whispered, in a mocking tone.

Aisha gasped, splashing her face lightly with her waterpower, which triggered a laugh to escape from Bloom.

“Oh, sorry! I meant to say…Aisha Thee _Princess_ ,” She joked.

Aisha snarled. “Bloom, I swear…” She said, raising her hand.

Bloom giggled and quickly ran away into the bathroom before she got hosed again.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Bloom emerged into the Winx Suite living room where all the girls were seated around the coffee table with their breakfast that Terra made for the girls.

Bloom was dressed in a long-sleeved, soft button downed white shirt that she wrapped around into a knot to reveal her stomach slightly, with long monochrome khaki pants and some thick combat boots. She bundled up her look with a puffer jacket.

“Oh, look who finally decided to wake up!” Musa teased, slipping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Bloom rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen to grab her plate before walking back into the living room.

“Where’s Stella?” Bloom asked, searching the room and not seeing the gorgeous blonde princess.

“Stella’s still getting ready.” Terra answered.

Bloom glared at Musa and Aisha with a pointed finger.

“Ha! I’m not the last person to be late in the morning!” She told them.

“Stella doesn’t count. We all know she has a whole routine that takes her five hours to get ready for the day.” Musa replied.

“I heard that!” Stella exclaimed warningly.

Stella came into view, emerging from her room, looking as stunning and fashionable as ever in a short, thigh length khaki green romper jumpsuit with a sparkly brown belt around her waist, rocking thick, 3-inch brown ankle boots. She finished off the look with brown gloves (that came up to her wrists), a brown bandana around her neck with a neat cream, explorer fedora on her head and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

She looked like she was dressed for a safari photoshoot spread for a fashion magazine.

The girls gasped.

“What?” Stella asked, pulling her glasses off to look at the girls and slipped it in between the buttons of her romper.

“You are dressed to the nines, today.” Bloom remarked.

Stella smirked, rolling her eyes. “Of course! Why are you surprised by this?” She scoffed. “Plus, it’s the only time I will ever wear khaki.”

“We’re just going to Lake Roccaluce, not a safari fashion runway.” Aisha stated, reigniting the never-ending bickering between them.

“Well, you’re certainly underdressed for either occasion. Why am I not surprised?” Stella stated.

Aisha glared at her before rolling her eyes. “Whatever you say, princess.”

Stella growled. “Don’t use my title as insult!”

“Okay!” Musa echoed, waving her hands at the bantering girls. “Let’s all come back down to earth, people. The day hasn’t even started yet and you two are already bickering like cats fighting over catnip.”

Stella sighed, staring at the two plates of food on the kitchen counter. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then turned to Terra.

“Why are there two plates?”

“Oh! One is for Brandon. I made him a plate. I totally forgot to give it to him, he’s probably starving. I better get it to him –” Terra rambled, as she went to get up but was stopped by Stella.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to him.” Stella said, grabbing the one plate.

All the girls stared at Stella with cocked eyebrows and inquisitive smirks.

Stella tried really hard to suppress the blush that was already forming on her cream, rosy cheeks.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing,” The girls all shook their heads.

Stella sighed. “I don’t care about him. I just don’t want him to moan about being hungry while he’s supposed to be doing his job.” She replied, before quicky spinning around on her heels and leading out the door before her clear blush made it obvious.

The girls all looked at each other with knowing smiles.

“That was weird right?” Bloom asked.

“Definitely weird,” Musa laughed.

… …

As Stella left the Winx Suite and the Fairy Hall building with a plate of breakfast in her hands, she couldn’t help but feel slightly ridiculous in that moment. She was a princess for crying in a bucket! She didn’t bend over backwards to serve anyone, people served her! Why was she losing her senses over some guy who’s not even interested in her? Why was she pining over her bodyguard who she barely knows?

But her eager excitement of seeing the notoriously hot bodyguard in question drowned all of her senses as she spotted him sitting on the garden chair outside the fairy building under the tree with his back towards her.

God…that back.

That large, muscular back.

He was dressed in black cargo pants and a simple black tank top, revealing his ripples of muscles outlining his frame, his tanned skin glistening as the shining sun glazed over his pores.

Stella inhaled a deep breath, stopping to rethink.

“What are you doing, Stella? He’s gonna think you’re a stalker!” Her inner conscience spoke out as she whispered in deliberation. “Oh...Ah…Mhmm!” She moaned as she spun around, determined to go back.

 _This is idiotic Stella!_ She scolded herself in the head. _You look stupid._

But then she thought.

 _But Terra did make a plate extra_ just _for him, right?_ She cornered, thinking deeply about this than she should be.

_Nope! You have to do this! He needs to eat, right?_

_Yeah! He needs to eat._

_But what if he’s already eaten?_

_Ahh!_

Stella halted, breathing in again before turning on her heel and plastering a wide grin on her face before sauntering over to Brandon, shaking off her nerves. She knew she was probably gonna make a fool of herself, but she didn’t care anymore.

Despite her best efforts, her confidence was dwindling by the second and she still couldn’t push down the heavy anxiety she had as she planned to approach the mysterious Bodyguard Brandon.

Her heart rate picked up the more steps she got closer to him. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Thud. Thud.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

She finally reached the young man and stood in front of him, the plate firmly in her grasp as she eyed him down.

Brandon was busy cleaning and wiping his daggers when his head raised up so that his eyes could meet with Stella’s.

At that moment, Stella could have melted to the ground at the sight of Bodyguard Brandon’s striking, glistening, meadow green eyes locked onto her suddenly mundane, dull blue ones.

“…Hi,” He scoffed.

Stella smirked, plastering a performatively unamused facial expression and gestured to the plate in her hands.

“Terra told me to give you this breakfast plate she made for you. I don’t know, you can say no if you’ve already had breakfast, it doesn’t matter. It’s whatever.” She shrugged nonchalantly, slightly lying as to not appear desperate. 

Although she felt desperate on the inside.

Brandon smirked as he licked his lips, staring at the plate and then back up at the stunning princess which caused him to lick his lips again.

“Well, tell Terra that I appreciate the breakfast. Thanks,” He said, carefully taking the plate from Stella’s grasp.

Their fingers briefly touched as his hands got ahold of the plate. This motion kindled a jolt of electricity that caused Stella’s heart rate to pick up again.

Brandon ignored it. “You didn’t spit in it, did you?”

Stella narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, it seems like kinda your thing.” He joked.

However, the joke didn’t land well with Stella.

“You clearly don’t know me.” She rolled her eyes.

“On the contrary, I think I know you really well, princess.” He said to her in a suggesting tone.

Stella stared at him. “Oh, really?” Stella laughed, standing flirtatiously as she crossed her arms against her chest, puffing out her cleavage for Brandon’s eyes to wander to.

And it worked.

Bodyguard Brandon’s eyes moved from her delicate face down to her chest briefly before he looked away.

This enthused a small smirk to appear on Stella’s face.

“You should probably head back to your suite. You shouldn’t be out here this early.” He warned, placing the plate on his side and returning to cleaning his daggers.

Stella stared at him a little while longer, hoping he’d look at her one more time, but he didn’t waiver.

“I’ll meet you in the foyer for your next class.” He told her, still not looking up to meet her eyes.

Stella sighed, deciding to give up on her quest to get her bodyguard to notice her and walked away.

As she made her way back to the Winx Suite with her back towards him, Brandon couldn’t help his eyes from wandering over to her. He watched as she stormed off, her arms crossed and face down in conquest, dressed in her cute little outfit that caught his eye instantly.

He chuckled, shaking his head whilst biting his bottom lip as his eyes followed her movements.

“This girl is gonna be the death of me,” He uttered to himself.

… …

“Welcome to Fairy Magic training 101!” Professor Palladium began his class as all the first year and second-year students stood in on the green grass as the three professors stood in front of them at the exit of the Alfea ground.

Professors Palladium, Harvey and Griselda would be accompanying the fairies on the field trip to Lake Roccaluce today.

“As we all know, The Stone Circle is where fairy students learn to channel their magic. Lake Roccaluce however takes the level up a notch. You will not only learn to channel your magic, but you learn to master it and tap into your full potential. You will also learn how to utilize that magic to ignite more magic you never thought you could and maybe even uncover centuries old lost magic.” Professor Harvey said, glancing at Bloom who hid away from everyone’s gaze.

“Lake Roccaluce is also where fairy students take their final fairy magic exams that makes you qualify for the next year,” Professor Palladium stated.

“And these final tests aren’t just easy lessons you can cheat your way through. It takes practice and time. So, don’t get any ideas,” Professor Griselda stated sternly, glancing at the delinquents of the school.

“Lake Roccaluce is located in the heart of Alfea, surrounded by amazing fauna and flora, squished in between Wind Meadow and The Black Mud Swamp. Some of the amazing nature that you will see are good, but some of them can be dangerous which is why, we’ve enlisted the powers of the Alfean Specialists to merge with us.” Palladium stated.

As if on cue, there was a loud chorus of roaring engines appearing out of the blue. All the fairies spun their heads around to see a group of fifteen or twenty specialists on dark, cool, interesting, intimidating, stylized motorbikes as they came riding to their direction.

There was noticeably something different about the specialists though.

They were not wearing their traditional dark brown and black specialist gear anymore. No. They wore something different. Something edgier.

The specialists’ new uniform was stealthy, edgier, functional and more durable.

The uniform they wore was a dark navy-blue stealth, utilitarian-style suit with a Zenith-based ballistic component that could protect the specialists from sudden attacks but at the same time function as a military black ops uniform. The uniform was made of thick, material and fabric, with patches of leather, layers of Nomex (ones worn by fireman and race drivers) and metal sticking out in some areas. The gloves they wore looked more like gauntlets what with the three blade spikes sticking out which was designed to block predators from attacking them.

The uniform was very functional but also very sleek. Each specialist had a black and white utility belt draped around their waist with secret weapon compartments that were hidden by the long, blue cape they had dangling past their calf-length, tight, combat boots.

The Alfean symbol or emblem was stitched on the chest of their uniform and also printed largely on the cape.

Each specialist carried a different weapon from the other whilst also keeping the traditional swords on their backs in holsters. Sky had his long sword, although this time it looked thicker and more lethal than before and his accompanying weapon was an Alfean emblem shaped shield that was locked behind his back over his cape.

Riven had his two swords locked in a cross behind his back, although they looked longer than before. His accompanying weapon was a lasso, one that reminded Bloom of the lasso Wonder Woman wielded to fight off her enemies.

Dane had his one sword and had a grappling gun as a weapon on the right side of his holster.

They all looked like a bunch of superheroes ready to fight evil.

The new specialist headmaster and leader of the warriors, Andreas emerged, halting his bike in front of the group of fairies, and slipping his helmet off his head and tossing his head to the side, igniting a chorus of giggles and fawning from some of the fairy teenagers.

“Professor Andreas,” Palladium nodded his head towards the heading over to him to extend his hand.

Andreas shook it. “Palladium,”

Palladium turned to the students. “Professor Andreas and his team of specialists were already on their way to their own field trip of combat training in our general direction. We realized that it is safety in numbers. So as teachers, we decided it was best to join forces and use this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and make this a lesson to train the students of Alfea about the importance of team-building and mutual trust. Thank you, Andreas for gathering your troops.”

“Of course. I see you’ve also gathered your marry troops of fairies.” Andreas remarked, staring at the group of teenagers. “Although, it looks to me that you and your apparently helpless bunch need us more than we need you.” He replied with a smirk.

This cheeky remark caused a rupture of chuckles from certain specialists whereas, this remark earned an eye roll from Sky at his egotistical father.

Andreas eyes suddenly glanced over to Bloom where he lingered on for longer than was professionally acceptable. Bloom noticed his eyes on her and suddenly felt uncomfortable as she crossed her arms and shied away from his gaze, glazing down the ground beneath her feet.

“We will meet you there.” Andreas announced.

The professors nodded.

“Let’s go!” Andreas called, slipping his helmet back on before revving up his engine and riding off, with the specialists following his tail.

Riven approached the group of fairies in search of Beatrix.

His eyes wandered over to Musa unconsciously, staring at her in her long pigtails before he was met with the eyes of Beatrix staring at him. He flipped his helmet open to smirk at his girlfriend.

“Want a ride?” He probed.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Beatrix said with a smirk, snatching the free helmet from his hand and hopping onto the back.

Beatrix darted her eyes back at the Winx girls, with a slight cunning, devilish grin as she began slipping the helmet onto her head afore draping her arms around Riven.

“You need to stay with the group! We have to s-s-stick t-together!” Palladium tried to protest but it came out as more of a stammer.

“Whatever, Professor P!” Beatrix chuckled as Riven revved his engine and kicked the stand-off before riding off.

“You get back here, young lady! You’ll be getting detention, I tell you!” Griselda threatened.

Beatrix shouted a “woo”, ignoring the professors demands.

“She’s an A-Class bitch,” Stella muttered gruffly.

Sky suddenly emerged on his bike, halting beside the group of fairies to flip his helmet open and begin adjusting his gloves.

Bloom smiled as she sauntered over to him.

“Well, well, look at you.” She teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Looking all cool and superhero-like. New uniform?”

Sky sighed. “At the request of the new Specialist headmaster, the armor we had before seemed to too dated and illogical to continue with.” He stated.

Bloom smiled. “You look good in both.”

Sky smirked. “Is that so?”

Bloom blushed, her eyes wandering off to look around the group of teenagers who were still whispering about her behind her back.

“You okay?” Sky asked.

Bloom turned to him and nodded her head. “I’m fine.”

Sky smiled back, although he wasn’t completely convinced.

“Do you wanna catch a ride with me?” He offered, although he knew the answer.

Bloom deliberated at the inviting request, glancing back at her friends then back at her boyfriend.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine.” She chuckled. “Although, I should take you up on that offer one day.”

He chuckled. “I look forward to it.”

Bloom grinned widely. “Shouldn’t you be following the rest of the group?”

Sky sighed. “Um…I’m actually waiting for Brandon.”

“Wait? Brandon?” Stella demanded, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation as soon as her bodyguard’s name was mentioned.

As if on cue, the sound of a rough, loud motorbike appeared out of the blue. Brandon emerged into view on a black and red bike that looked larger, stealthier, less grand and modern and modern compared to the stylized specialist bike.

However, he wasn’t dawning the traditional Solarian army uniform he used to wear. No. He was now wearing the navy-blue specialist uniform like the rest of the Alfean specialists although his version was akin to the one Andreas wore. It was more professional and formal, very authoritarian.

Stella’s mouth almost dropped to the floor at the compromising sight of Bodyguard Brandon before her.

If he couldn’t have been hotter, seeing him in the specialist uniform amplified his desirability in Stella’s eyes.

The giddy teenage girls behind her whispered amongst themselves as they watched the mysterious bodyguard under the red helmet stand next to Sky who used to be the hottest guy in school…until Brandon came along.

“Sky, we should probably get going.” Brandon mentioned.

Sky turned to him and nodded. “Right. Right.” He responded before turning back to Bloom.

“See you later?”

Bloom smiled. “See you,”

Sky winked before shutting his bike helmet visor and revving his engine as he rolled the throttle and began ridding off with Brandon following closely beside him.’

Stella sauntered over to Bloom and stared at the leftover smoke debris from exhaust as the boys who drove their minds insane drove off together like bosom buddies.

“What the heck was that?” Stella gasped. “I wanted a ride!”

Bloom scoffed.

… …

_Lake Roccaluce_

“Are we there yet?” Stella moaned as she waved the bugs away.

“We’ll get there, when we get there!” Aisha retorted.

Stella rolled her eyes. “These boots hurt like a motherfucker.”

“Oh. Maybe you shouldn’t have worn high-heeled boots on hiking trail.” Musa stated the obvious.

Stella mocked her words by childishly mimicking them.

“Relax, Stella! We’ll be there in no time. Lake Roccaluce is just 1.5 miles north from here. when we reach Wind Meadow, we’ll likely have to navigate our way through the Dark Forest to find the lake, but we’ll definitely get there soon enough.”

“Did you say, 2.5 miles?!” Stella demanded, gasping in shock. “That’s a solid 20 minutes’ walk!”

“Actually, it’s 30 minutes,” Terra corrected.

Stella gasped. “Argh!” She grumbled.

“Think you can handle it, princess?” Sam teased, chuckling.

Stella glared at him with daggers. “Sam, I swear…”

“Shush!” Professor Griselda scolded, glaring back at the Winx girls. “Keep focused.”

“Sorry, Professor Griselda,” The girls exclaimed in unison.

“We will meet up with the Specialists at Wind Meadow in estimated five minutes.” Professor Harvey stated as they approached the top of the hill that overlooked The Stone Circle, the waterfall from the distance, Wind Meadow, Black Mud Swamp and….

“There is Lake Roccaluce,” Palladium exclaimed, his hand on his hip as he pointed over to the large lake glistening underneath the sunrise from the distance, before continuing to lead the way.

The Winx girls overlooked the landscape for a minute.

“It’s so far!” Stella protested, moaning as she shook some flies away.

“Wow.” Bloom remarked, gasping as she looked at the gorgeous scenic beauty of nature in the heart of Alfea.

“I know right,” Terra giggled. “Come on, let’s go.” She said, taking Bloom by the hand to help guide her down the hill.

After exactly five minutes to Palladium estimates, the fairies arrived at Wind Meadow where they found the specialist chatting about as they stood around their carefully lined motorbikes.

The professors all congregated together to talk briefly amongst themselves, allowing the students to mingle together.

Bloom stood next to Aisha whilst Terra stood next to her brother and Musa who were engulfed in each other’s embrace as they talked.

Bloom glanced over to Sky who was laughing with Brandon. She also noticed Stella following her same vantage point as she stood next to Kat who pulled her aside to talk to her about something.

She suddenly realized how she and Stella haven’t really formally cleared the air about their complicated history involving Sky. They eventually came together in the end and ended up being friends, but Bloom couldn’t help but still feel a weird awkward tension between them whenever Bloom and Sky were together in front of Stella.

Bloom decided to take it upon herself and address the situation in a mature and adult manner.

She sauntered her way over to Stella and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, Stella,” She greeted.

Stella smiled. “Yes, Bloom?”

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked.

Stella frowned. “You just did,” She joked.

Bloom giggled nervously, smiling sheepishly.

“No. That’s not it…” She paused. “Listen, um….I know we got off on a rough start when I first came to Alfea. I didn’t know you had a thing with Sky when I first met him and immediately when I found out you had a history; I knew I didn’t wanna be the one to make things complicated.” She expressed.

“I stepped away as soon as I realized but, I don’t know, I just want you to know that I didn’t mean to make things awkward or weird… Between us, y’know? And now that Sky and I are together, I just wanted to clear the air and let you know that I still don’t want to make things awkward….or weird.” Bloom scoffed.

Stella chuckled, folding her arms and staring at the ground before looking up into Bloom’s nervous eyes as she rambled on.’

“Bloom, it’s fine.” She snorted. “Literally, I’m not joking. There is zero weirdness. I’ve moved passed it. I’ve moved on. I realized that Sky and I weren’t meant to be together. We’re kind of a weird pairing don’t you think? He looks like he could be my twin brother.” She joked.

Bloom laughed before frowning at the thought. “Oh, no! that’s not a good mental image.”

Stella frowned in response. “Yeah, forget I said that.” She stated, instantly regretting it.

Bloom and Stella both laughed together until their laughs simmered down to soft giggles.

“You and Sky are good together.” She answered honestly. Bloom blushed. “And I’m sorry if I was… bitchy before. I guess I was sort of jealous, but like I said, I’ve moved on.”

“And now we’re friends.” Bloom chuckled.

Stella rolled her eyes. “Who would have _thunk_?”

Bloom smiled back and gestured for a hug. Stella laughed, throwing her arms around the redhead and pulling her into a tight embrace, both of them releasing a sigh of relief as they finally cleared the air.

“Everyone! Listen up!” Andreas called out.

All the attention was finally on the teachers.

“As I said at the start of this journey, today’s lesson is not only about fairies learning the process of how to master their powers but it’s about teamwork. So, we’re gonna do a little fun exercise. You will split into teams of four and you’ll have to work together to find the hidden paragon found in the heart of Lake Roccaluce. I won’t tell you where that is. You will have to find it yourself.” Professor Harvey said.

“The journey starts here and will end when you find the hidden paragon.” Professor Palladium stated.

“Each team will have two specialists and two fairies. One fairy will pair with a specialist.”

“Do we get to choose who we get paired with?” Musa asked, staring up at Sam who looked down at her.

“No. That’s up to us to decide.” Andrea answered her.

Musa gulped. She wasn’t ready to be paired with someone other than Sam. Sam was here safety net. His mind was like a sanctuary to her. If she gets paired up with someone who god forbids has incredible heaps of anxiety or someone who’s bloated by anger, the hormonal imbalances will likely drive her insane.

She never liked to be alone with people. She can tolerate being around Terra now because not only are they roommates, but they’ve formed a tight kinship that her low self-esteem, high energy, super-friendly demeanor and social anxiety was more bearable than being around someone she didn’t care about.

Griselda adjusted her glasses and pulled up a clipboard to begin reading out the names,

“Let’s begin.” Griselda cleared her throat. “Ms. Bloom Peters, you’ll be paired with Specialist Sky.”

Andreas watched Bloom saunter her way over to his son who wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him, asking the fire fairy if she was warm enough to which she responded with a giggle and nod.’

Musa glared at the pair with daggers, slight jealousy erupting within her.

Why did Bloom get to be paired with her boyfriend, but she wasn’t?

She understood it had a lot to do with the fact that her boyfriend was a fairy and not a specialist and that it wasn’t personal, but Musa certainly took it personally.

“Princess Stella, you will be paired with Specialist Andrew –”

Stella interrupted, raising her hand up.

“Actually, um…I kind of have an escort with me that needs to be by my side at all times. Royal orders, and all.” Chuckles. “So, I think I’ll just pair up with him.” She added.

Griselda looked at her through her lenses then diverted her attention to Brandon.

“All right. I suppose that makes sense.” She muttered before continuing on. “Andrew, you’ll be paired off with Aisha.”

The hopeful teenage girls had their dreams of being partnered with the hot bodyguard shattered in an instant by the princess who they envied and hated at the same time.

Stella smirked mischievously at them, feeling conquered and then her eyes then glanced back at Brandon who looked at her disapprovingly.

She shrugged.

“What?” She mouthed.

He shook his head, trying to stifle the curve of his lip as he looked away. The princess may have been a light fairy, but she was still a firecracker who knew how to take charge of a situation.

“Ms. Terra Harvey, you’ll be paired off with Specialist Dane.” Griselda stated. “You two will join a team with Specialist Andrew and Aisha and Specialist Sky and Ms. Peters will join a group with Princess Stella and her…erm…‘escort.’”

Brandon corrected. “You can call me Brandon, ma’am.”

“Charming,” Griselda said, staring at the handsome boy up and down. “Anyway, moving along, Ms. Beatrix will be partnered up with Specialist Eli. Ms. Musa will be paired with Specialist Riven.”

Riven and Musa glared at each other with wide eyes. They were shocked, appalled and traumatized by the very thought of being paired off together to say the least, judging by their facial expressions.

“What?” Musa uttered.

“You heard me.” Griselda stated.

“I can’t be paired off with him!”

“Now hold on there, mind fairy. I’m good company –”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Musa glared at him.

Riven smirked connivingly, raising his hands up in defense and surrender and taking several steps back and keeping quiet.

At least he knows when to shut up.

“Ms. Musa and Specialist Riven, you’ll be in a team with Beatrix and Specialist Eli.” She said before going on with the pecking order.

Musa found out that Sam would be paired off with a honey-blonde haired female specialist named Emma. This didn’t sit well with her however she trusted Sam. She was mostly mystified and annoyed at why she had to be paired with Riven of all people in the whole of Alfea.

“I want you all to be careful, alert and focused. Let magic guide you but also listen to your instincts. Feed off each other’s abilities and work together. You might encounter obstacles along the way so this will also be a trust exercise. How well do you trust your specialist? How well do you trust your fairy?” Palladium said.

“Be aware of any potential dangers. Yes, the barrier does protect us from mystical elements such as The Burned Ones, but that’s not to say you could experience natural elements and dangers along the way. _Be cautious but be brave_.” Professor Harvey said.

The Winx Girls all immediately felt moved by the words that were last heard from Headmistress Farah Dowling.

The quest began as soon as Palladium blew his whistle.

… …

Musa and Riven walked together in silence as they tried to navigate their way through the woods (individually of course) of Wind Meadow, this colorful and bright part Alfea where rich greenery overflowed the vicinity. It was Terra’s playground. Literally.

Musa chuckled at the thought.

“What are you laughing at, mind fairy?” Riven remarked.

“The name’s Musa!” Musa snarled. “And none of your beeswax.”

Riven scoffed. “Beeswax? How old are you? Five?”

Musa rolled her eyes, ignoring him as her eyes looked forward to Beatrix who was giggling at something Eli whispered into her ear, his hand on her right hip flirtatiously. She frowned, glancing back at Riven who seemed oblivious to the scene.

Did he not just see what she saw?

Musa shook her head.

She decided it was best to keep quiet and not give it any mind.

It was none of her business and it didn’t affect her in any shape or form.

“So…how about that new guy, huh? He’s a total dick, right?” Riven mentioned.

“What new guy? I think you’re referring to yourself.” Musa mentioned.

“Ha ha,” Riven sighed.

Musa blinked. “I wasn’t kidding.”

Riven growled. “Fuck off,”

Musa sighed. “You’re talking about Brandon, aren’t you?”

Riven looked at her. “No.” He lied. “I mean…He’s weird right?”

“If you call being a cool, chill, fun dude weird then yeah…he’s weird.” Musa scoffed. “Why do you care?”

He growled. “I don’t care, mind fairy.”

Musa furrowed her brows, cocking them slightly before the penny dropped and she realized as she read his emotions.

She chuckled. “I see,” She stated.

Riven groaned. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re jealous,” Musa told him.

“I am not!” He protested in defense. She giggled. “Shut up! You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

Musa smirked. “Why are you so jealous? Does he have a thing for Beatrix or something? Is he invading your territory? Is he intimidating to you because he’s much bigger than you?”

“No!” Riven shuttered. “But I can guarantee that he’s not bigger than me where it counts,” He whispered suggestively, winking at her.

Musa gagged. “You are gross. Revoltingly disgusting.”

Riven released a soft chuckle and the two fell into silence again as they continued walking through the forest. Musa’s eyes glanced over to see one team hiking down the hill opposite where they were striding along.

Musa thought. “Oh, I see…”

“What?”

Musa turned to him. “You’re not jealous of Brandon. You’re jealous because you’ve been replaced by him as Sky’s new best friend?”’

Riven scoffed. “You think you have people all figured out, don’t you, mind fairy?” He questioned. “So, what if I’m jealous? It’s none of your business otherwise.”

Musa giggled. “Riven, I didn’t peg you as someone with a soft spot.”

“Shut up! You’re dating an earth fairy; you have a way bigger problem than me.”

Musa rolled her eyes, jumping over a large tree root.

“If you really wanna know, Sky’s been like a brother to me for the longest time. He probably just needs to cool off. He’ll eventually come to his senses.” Riven stated.

“And if he doesn’t come around to forgiving you? What then?” Musa asked.

Riven’s green eyes landed onto Musa’s brown ones as she mentioned the possibility of Sky never forgiving him. Riven didn’t like the prospect but he definitely thought about it a lot. Sky was always like a brother to him. He was the one person who knew him better than anyone. He was one of the very few people in his life he cared about.

Riven couldn’t imagine a life with Sky as his best mate by his side.

Riven’s face was suddenly incandescent with rage and he charged for the short girl with pigtails, pointing daggers at her as his face was inches away from his.

“Fuck you and fuck your stupid mind fairy powers, emo-girl.” He spat in her face.

She snorted, not moving as the tall specialist bad boy stared her down.

“You don’t intimidate me, Riven.”

He growled, grinding his teeth together as his eyes blazed with anger.

“You can cuss me out all you want but you can’t deny that your dick behavior has damaged plenty of your relationships. Sky is just another casualty.” Musa told him.

“Accept that you’re not that likeable. Accept that you’re an arse that nobody gives a shit about because truly, none of us give a shit. But you’ve hurt and pushed away the few people who actually _did_ care for you.” She spoke truthfully.

Riven didn’t respond as his lips pursed over his gritted teeth, eyes wandering up and down her body.

“The sooner you reconcile with the fact that people will eventually stop caring, the sooner you decide what you want in life. Sky’s not gonna come around unless you – ”

“You know what, I don’t need this. I’ve had people talk shit about me all my life. I’m not gonna be brought down by some mindless psycho.” He shot down, walking off.

“Fine!” Musa retorted. “Let’s just finish exercise in silence and then we never talk to each other again.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more, mind fairy.”’

Musa grumbled.

… …

Stella and Brandon strolled along the path through the woods with Bloom and Sky behind their trail. Stella was reading through the Specialist map, attempting to navigate the group but was struggling as she got her coordinates mixed up because she was distracted and frustrated.

Part of her frustration had a lot to do with the fact that she was ambling along aimlessly in the middle of nowhere, getting swarmed by flying bugs that were eating her up while her legs ached in pain due to her heeled boots.

But her distraction trumped all of this.

Brandon.

Oh…Bodyguard Brandon…

He was the object that made her mind spin around in circles and Stella didn’t have the slightest inkling why that was. Sure, he was hot as the burning sun and he sounded like an angel god from the skies. But why did he get her knickers so twisted in knots?

Stella didn’t notice when her foot hit the wrong edge of the ground and she found herself almost falling over to the ground but was abruptly saved by the large, warm arms of her bodyguard.

“Be careful. Watch where you’re going.” Brandon warned her.

Stella gasped, looking up into his meadow, green eyes.

Oh, that’s why.

Not only was he a confident gentleman. He also had heartbreakingly gorgeous eyes that turned her knees to jelly and stirred her stomach into knots. Of course, anybody would fall in love with this guy.

“You’re a pretty clumsy gal, aren’t you?” He said teasingly, although he had a serious facial expression.

Stella mentally sighed. Figures.

Nothing would break him.

“Thanks,” She responded before looking at the map again. “This is literally impossible. I think we’re going round in circles at this point.”

“Let me see,” He asked, gesturing to the map.

Stella handed the map to him, their fingers fleetingly connecting at the close contact before he halted in his tracks and began reading the map. Stella couldn’t help but use this as an opportunity to get closer to him as she stood right underneath his shoulder, popping her head over his arm to look at the map but also to breathe in the musky, cologne scent of his body.

Brandon didn’t seem to notice her advances.

Or if he did, he chose to ignore it.

“It seems that the shortest way to get to the lake from her is through Black Mud Swamp.” Brandon said.

Stella looked up at him in horror. “Do you know what’s out there? It’s dark, gloomy, eerily, smelly and disgusting. It’s filled with creepy crawlies and mud, sinky mud. I hear there’s trolls and flesh-eating plants too.”

Brandon chuckled. “Lake Roccaluce is on the opposite end of Black Mud Swamp. If we wanna find the paragon before everyone else, then that’s definitely the quickest way.”

Stela gripped onto his large, hard arm involuntarily and looked up at him with batted eyes.

“Please don’t ask this of me?” She pleaded.

Brandon scoffed, turning around to talk to Sky.

“What do you think, Sky? You think we can go through Black Mud Swamp?” He asked.

Sky thought as he took Bloom’s hand in his and tottered over to Brandon to look at the map.

“If we want to take the shorter cut, then the swamp is the way to go.” Sky agreed.

Stella moaned. “But I’m not dressed for a swamp!” She cried.

Brandon sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll carry you if it gets too muddy if that makes you feel better?”

Stella’s heart almost skipped a beat.

 _Oh yes! That definitely makes it a lot better, thank you very much! A 1000 times yes_. Stella thought giddily.

“Alright, fine.” Stella said, pretending to feel defeated.

Bloom couldn’t help but notice Stella’s little act, noticing how she playfully acted stubborn in order to get the reaction she wanted from her bodyguard, how she kept wanting to be closer to him, how she kept looking in the direction of Sky and Brandon whenever they were talking and that’s when she connected the dots.

That’s when she knew.

Of course, Stella was over Sky.

She had already moved on to pining over Brandon!

Bloom’s lips parted slightly in shock as she glared at Stella with knowing eyes as the boys deliberated the best course of action, ignoring the girls.

Stella shrugged her shoulders, cowering from Bloom’s gaze as she looked around.

“What are you looking at me for like that?” Stella asked with a scoff as she flicked her straight hair to the side and adjusting her fedora.

“Omigosh! You totally like Brandon.” She whispered into Stella’s ear/

Stella gasped, scoffing. “Pfft! Pfft! No…” She tried to deny it but even Stella knew she was obvious. She was never known for her subtlety.

Bloom cocked an eyebrow.

“Whatever, Bloom! So, what if I have a small crush! Leave me alone.” Stella admitted, rolling her eyes.

Bloom erupted in fits of giggles as she watched the seemingly always confident girl get sheepish and blushy at the mention of her newfound affection for a certain handsome bodyguard.

Bloom’s laughs suddenly subsided when she felt an energy shift as the wind pressure increased in the direction to the sound she subsequently began hearing in her head in that instance.

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

_Bloom_.

An ethereal, mystical, soft, feminine and monotone sound echoed around the forest, calling out for her, pleading for her.

_Bloom._

_Bloom,_

_Bloom._

She gyrated around in every which direction, following the sound of the voice calling out for her.

The voice was so familiar.

The voice was so similar to the one she’s been hearing for months. The voice disappeared when she met Rosalind. Bloom attributed that as Rosalind being the women behind the voice but no, it was back.’

The mysterious, alluring voice was back,

And it was luring her in like a hook.

Bloom then found her feet toddling in the direction to the voice that was calling out for her.

Stella moved her eyes from gawking over Brandon’s hot back that was turned toward her as he talked to Sky and over to Bloom who was slowly gaiting down the hill into the direction of the Black Mud Swamp.

“Bloom? Where are you going? Bloom!” Stella demanded, running after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Who do you think is the mysterious voice? Rosalind or...? 👀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom hears a voice that keeps calling her name and she's determined to find out what it is.
> 
> Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa and Riven all team up to find Bloom.
> 
> There's a new threat that's looming.

_The Black Mud Swamp_

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

_Bloom. Bloom._

_Bloom._

The ethereal, alluring voice lingered in Bloom’s ears and head as the echoing of her name drew her in. She was compelled to follow the voice.

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

Bloom walked in the direction the voice led her to, regardless of her current surroundings. She hadn’t realized she was strolling down the dark, misty, cold, dreary, eerie, malodorous, spine-chilling part of the woods in stark contrast to the brightness, safeness, flower and green-infested of Wind Meadow.

She could vaguely hear her name being called by a different voice though, an earthlier voice than the mysterious one calling out to her. And she found herself putting all of her focus on the latter.

Bloom’s eyes landed on the quickmud, like quicksand but was noticeably darker, wetter, smellier and much more dangerous. It was much harder to get out of than quicksand.

Bloom didn’t know what happened or how it happened, but the second she closed her eyes and inhaled a breath, she allowed her power to consume her, and she then found herself levitating into the air.

The streaks of flames escaped her hands as her body elevated and moved in the air. Her eyes flew open, revealing the orange flakes around her irises, and then her body began spinning like a top as her power intensified.

Next thing she knew, fiery wings appeared on her back, engulfing her entire frame. She stared at her sides – much to her amazement – looking at the familiar burning wings that she didn’t think she’d ever see again.

She then glanced back at the ground and noticed she was slowly descending to the ground, the muddy ground.

Her eyes bulged in shocked, and she abruptly tried to force herself back up into the air.

“Come on!” She pleaded, glaring at her wings. “You have to do something! How do you work these things?!”

She began forcibly trying to flap her wings, trying to gain some form movement on the newfound reappearance of fairy magic that was thought to be lost.

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

The wonderful melody of her name being sung to her pulled her in even more, kindling a drive in her to push through any barriers holding her back.

She subsequently found herself managing to make her wings flutter slightly, leaving her floating in the air. As she smiled in approval, her eyes wandered over to the birds flying above her. She watched as they moved and how they used their feathers to keep themselves afloat in the air.

Bloom decided to follow their direction and lunged forward, flapping her wings lightly, gently and gracefully before finding herself moving forward and disappearing into the dark woods.

… …

Stella followed behind Bloom, chasing after her and calling out for her name countless times without so much of an acknowledgement in return, until she disappeared into the darkness that shadowed the Black Mud Swamp.

Stella halted in her tracks as she stared down at the foul-smelling, overgrown, welting, wet ground that led to multiple mudpuddles.

She contemplated whether to continue walking or stay where she was away from the contaminated swamp.

“Argh…” She grumbled to herself, scrunching her nose at the aroma.

“Stella!” She heard the voice of Sky calling her name behind her.

She turned her head around to see both Brandon and Sky jogging over to her side.

“Where’s Bloom?” Sky asked frantically, skimming through the dark swamp in search of his beloved.

“I don’t know. She walked into the swamp and disappeared from sight.” Stella stated, glancing back at Brandon.

“We should look for her.” Sky began, taking a step forward as he went to go into the swamp but was stopped by Stella gripping his arm.

“Sky! It’s a swamp!” She stated.

Sky rolled his eyes. “And?”

“And do you know what is in a swamp? It’s not only smelly but it’s dangerous! There’s a reason no one goes through here.” Stella said.

“Bloom is somewhere out there and I’m going to find her.” Sky uttered in determination.

Stella sighed.

 _But it’s muddy!_ She moaned in her head.

Stella caught Brandon’s eyes wandering onto the hand Stella on Sky’s arm although she couldn’t read what emotion he had on his face to judge how he felt about it. Regardless, she dropped her grip on Sky’s wrist when she realized she had it on him for far too long than she intended to.

She cleared her throat. “Okay. Okay. But there must be another way to get around here. It’s…muddy and smelly.”

Sky scoffed. “Who cares, Stella?” Sky stated, ignoring his ex-girlfriend.

“Maybe there’s a shortcut.” Stella suggested.

Brandon shrugged. “I don’t know. On the map it seemed like this should be the quickest way.”

Stella sighed.

“We need to be strategic about this. Remember what Palladium said, Black Mud Swamp is rich with fauna and flora that is _alive_.”

“Isn’t nature always alive?” Sky asked.

Stella agreed with Brandon. “Brandon’s right. We don’t know what’s out there.”

Sky nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m just gonna take my chances.” He replied before spinning around and walking into the dark swamp.

Stella sighed as she watched the blonde boy attempt to navigate his way around the patches of mud.

Stella turned around to look at Brandon who was staring directly at her. The intensity in his eyes caused Stella to blush slightly as she sheepishly moved her eyes to the ground.

“So, I guess we wait for Sky to come back with Bloom, right?” Stella suggested.

Brandon shook his head. “Sky, wait up!” He called out to him before turning back to the blonde princess.

“You should get back to the others and call for help.” He told her.

Stella began to protest. “No! You can’t leave me – I mean, you can’t just go without me. You might need me!”

“You don’t seem positively chirpy to be going into a mud swamp.” Brandon teased.

Stella thought, cringing at the idea of it. “Well…I guess I don’t care anymore.” She lied sightly.

Of course, she cared! She liked the shoes she was wearing. She didn’t want them to get ruined!

But Bloom was her friend and she needed to help find her.

Brandon stared at her, watching as her eyebrows creased together as she was deep in thought. He could tell this was a hard decision for Stella to make. He didn’t necessarily know why; it probably had a lot to do with vanity, but he was glad that she seemed to make the right decision.

He smiled slightly.

“Well, then let’s go.” He told her, walking past her and following Sky’s lead.

Stella gnawed her bottom lip nervously as she watched Brandon walk into the dark, misty, smelly swamp with Sky leading the way.

“You can do this, Stella.” She whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and allowed her feet to guide her.

The trio walked over clefts of rock and grass that levelled themselves inside the muddy stream of water that surrounded them as they tried to avoid touching the mud. It didn’t seem as bad as Stella made it out to be _at first_.

“Be careful,” Bodyguard Brandon stated as he looked back at Stella at the corner of his eye.

“I’m trying.” She giggled nervously, twitching shakingly as she jumped onto the next rock. “These boots don’t provide much coordination.”

Brandon glanced back to see the poor blonde princess struggling to keep her balance at each jump she made over every rock. He would find it cute had it not been embarrassing.

He sighed. “Here,” He said, extending his hand out to her. “Just walk in front me.”

Stella stared down at his large, open hand then back into his meadow green eyes before reluctantly taking it, feeling the familiar jolt of electricity that kindled their first physical contact a week ago.

Brandon suddenly pulled her onto his portion of the rock, causing her to squeal in initial shock before she hastily fell into his large arms that she gripped tightly. Their bodies, in proximity with each other and inches away from touching, stirred a feeling inside Stella that resembled that of butterflies.

Stella looked right into Brandon’s eyes, her hands gripping his shoulders. “Um…” She murmured.

Brandon scoffed. “You can jump to the next rock.” He laughed.

“Right! Sorry!” She replied quickly, dipping her hands off him and hurdling onto the nearest rock behind Sky.

“God, it stinks.” Stella stated as she tried to avoid breathing in the disgusting aroma. “You know, this is worse than walking into the male fairy bathroom.”

Sky ignored her remarks.

“I can’t see a thing. It’s so dark and misty.” Sky grumbled in frustration. “Could you please use your magic, Stella?”

Stella nodded. “Sure,” She responded.

She then clicked her right finger and a large ball of light flickered in the air above her. She grabbed an aura of light and transferred it to Sky to provide light to his eyes.

“Thanks,” Sky mentioned, jumping onto the next rock as the light followed him.

“Where the hell could she have gone?” Brandon asked rhetorically. “I mean, how could this girl just drop everything and disappear like that without notice?”

“Something happened to her. I don’t know what, but it looked like she got distracted by something.” Stella mentioned. “It’s not the first time this happened.”

“You’re saying this happened before?” Brandon asked.

“Mhmm.” Stella nodded.

“Something similar happened when we were tracking the Burned One that attacked Silva. She just attributed it to feeling a connection to it, but she didn’t know how to explain it.” Sky replied.

“Wait. We’re not going to be looking out for a Burned One too, are we?” Brandon asked.

Stella and Sky fell silent.

Brandon suddenly grabbed hold of his long sword and pulled it out of its holster, making the slicing sound.

“Either way, I’m ready for anything.” He uttered.

“The barrier covers the entirety of Alfea, except for parts of the Black Mud Swamp.” Sky stated.

“What do you mean parts?” Brandon asked.

Stella and Sky looked at each other, realizing that Brandon hasn’t been around Alfea for longer than they have.

“Let’s just say, there could be other creatures besides Burned Ones roaming around these woods.” Sky replied.

“Rumors,” Stella corrected. “They are just rumors that haven’t been thought to be true.” She stated, jumping onto the next rock. 

“There is no such thing as trolls, nymphs, gargoyles, ghouls, ogres, or _pixies_.” Stella stated. “At least not in hundreds of years.”

“I don’t know about that.” Brandon teased. “I’ve met a ghoul before. Disgusting and scary creature. Like a ghost but so much creepier.”

“I heard ghouls’ prey on the flesh of creatures with an intoxicating scent.” Sky joined in. “And since you wear excess amounts of perfume every day, you seem to fit the bill.”

Brandon loved. “Oooh!” Brandon teased in an eerie, ghostly tone of voice, waving his fingers into Stella’s hair.

She shivered in a fright and flicked him off of her.

“Stop it!” She groaned.

Brandon and Sky bottled into fits of laughter, much to Stella’s dismay and anger.

“Stella!” Stella suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to her from somewhere in between the trees of the woods on the mainland they were approaching.

Stella’s eyes wandered off to the voice to see none other than Musa and Riven running out of the bushes.

“Musa!” Stella exclaimed. “You don’t know how glad I am to see you.”

Sky jumped a few more rocks until he made it to mainland and Stella followed suit before charging for Musa and giving her a hug, which almost took Musa aback for a brief second.

“Glad to see you too,” Musa responded, reciprocating the hug.

Stella pulled away to look at her then back at Riven who was awkwardly looking at his surroundings, trying to avoid meeting eyes with Sky who didn’t seem to pay him a mind.

“What are you guys doing here? How did you get here? Did you take a shortcut?”

“Yeah!” Musa stated.

Stella sighed, glaring at Brandon and Sky with pursed lips.

“I told you there was a shortcut! You didn’t listen to me!”

Musa scoffed. “Yeah, anyway, Riven and I lost Beatrix and Eli along the way because somebody didn’t want to listen to directions.”

Riven rolled his eyes. “Somebody didn’t want to listen to directions,” He mimicked in a mocking tone. “Spare me, mind fairy. I got us here, remember.”

“And how do you propose to get us out?” Musa glared at him.

Riven fell silent, folding his arms together and sighing.

“Didn’t think so,” Musa replied.

Musa then turned back to Stella.

“At least we found you guys. We lost Bloom.” Stella said.

Musa’s eyes bulged. “What?”

“Yeah, she got all loopy and just vanished.” Sky responded.

“And we lost her in this totally dark and disgusting place, no less. Argh!” Stella gagged.

Musa rolled her eyes. “Oh, yes. This mud is totally inconvenient.” She teased.

Stella in turn tapered her eyes at the mind fairy.

“Okay. Now that we’ve all reunited, can we go?” Sky demanded.

The girls nodded and followed the boys’ lead.

“Where could Bloom have gone?” Sky muttered rhetorically.

“Hmm…Should we split and look for her?” Riven suggested.

“No! And then we’re gonna have to look for your arse.” Sky responded chillily.

Riven narrowed daggers at him. “Didn’t think you cared that much about me,”

“I don’t.” Sky replied, gritting his teeth together.

“Chillax, mates.” Brandon said, waving his hand at the cold exchange between the ex-best friends. “We have to stick together until we find Bloom.”

“Nobody asked for your input, _pageboy_!” Riven said with such shocking venom that shocked even himself a little bit.

Brandon just laughed off at the insult.

However, Stella wasn’t amused at all.

His reaction was totally uncalled for!

“Don’t call him that! Let’s not forget that Beatrix has you on a leash like you’re her little puppy.” Stella fired back.

Riven glared at her. “Fuck this shit,” He muttered gruffly.

Musa looked up into Riven’s eyes, his face was washed with anger and rage, but his emotions were that of someone battling with his own broken emotions. It was a stark contrast.

“Let’s go.” Brandon stated, leading the group as they began walking down the hill of Black Mud Swamp.

Musa and Stella helped each other down the slippery, wet hill whilst the boys sturdily strolled down, their eyes scanning the vicinity for any potential threats that may appear in the misty, foggy area.

“Notice any footprints?” Sky asked.

Stella scanned. “Nope. Nothing.” She replied.

“Could she have gone another way?” Brandon asked.

“There’s only one way out of _Black Mud Swamp_ and it’s through this way,” Sky pointed into the fog.

“It’s so foggy. I can barely see a thing.” Riven grumbled.

“How the hell did Bloom get through here?” Stella asked.

“Maybe Bloom gradually began to achieve a state of weightlessness.” Musa said.

“You’re saying she could have used her wings?” Sky asked.

“Her wings?” Brandon probed in confusion.

“Bloom gained her wings when she transformed a few months ago. She rediscovered magic that we thought was lost.” Stella confirmed.

Brandon nodded. “Wow.”

Stella sighed. “That’s what I said at first.”

Riven ignored the conversation as he continued walking forward. As he took another step, he suddenly felt a thick, gooey, wet, slippery substance underneath the sole of his feet.

“Wait!” He called.

Everyone halted in their tracks.

“What?” Sky demanded.

Riven sighed. “Look,” He said, bending down to dig his hand into the substance before flashing it to the group. “It’s mud.”

“So, what does that mean?” Stella asked.

“We’re in a mud swamp. This must be the part where the mud is most prevalent.” Brandon responded.

“So, there’s no going around it.” Musa confirmed.

“We have to go through it.” Sky agreed, with a sigh.

Stella glared at everyone in horror, bloodshot eyes.

Her poor outfit will be ruined!

“No! You’re kidding, right?” She cried.

  
“Why? You afraid of getting your little hands dirty?” Riven teased.

Stella shot back. “No!” She retorted in defense.

Riven released a soft chuckle. “Come on,” He responded, being the first to take a step into the pool of mud.

The specialist boys walked into the mudpuddle without hesitation, allowing muck already to drench their uniform boots.

It took the ladies a lot more convincing.

Or well…Stella.

“Come on, Stella!” Musa urged, taking Stella’s hand.

“B-But –” Stella protested.

“You can do it,” Brandon encouraged.

And that’s when Stella gave in. She knew she had to give up her fight.

She sighed. “Fine,” She replied before following Musa’s lead and stepping into the mud, the sludge already engulfing her stylish outdoor boots.

They had been walking for at least five minutes and with each step it felt like the level of the mudpuddle seemed to rise up.

“Err…” She murmured. “This is so disgusting. It smells horrible.”

“It is a rather peculiar stench.” Brandon remarked.

“Smells like gas,” Sky scrunched his nose.

Riven pinched the bridge of his nose gently and looked over to Musa who seemed transfixed in her own thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?” He demanded. “Not that I care.”

“If you must know, I’m trying to listen to the sound of nature.” She spoke.

“You can do that?” Stella asked.

Musa glanced at her. “My mum – Uh, a mind fairy I once knew had the ability to listen to the emotions of nature. Nature releases a frequency of sonic waves to express their emotions. Maybe if I try it, then we can get a proper read of Bloom’s whereabouts through her magic.”

“So, you think Bloom used her magic to get out of here so if you feel the emotions of nature, you’ll be able to feel Bloom’s magic?” Riven asked.

Musa nodded. “Exactly.”

Riven nodded, his interest piqued and intrigued.

“Well, is it working?” Stella asked.

Musa concentrated for a few moments longer, her eyes glimmering the bright purple that ignited her magic.

“It’s working a little bit, but it’s hard.” Musa mentioned.

Stella sighed, roaming her eyes around the foggy vicinity.

“How the hell do we know if we’re headed the right way?”

“Until we hit mainland ground,” Sky responded.

The three specialists and two fairies fell into ominous silence as they navigated their way through the thick mud in the foggy, smelly, dark swamp with Stella’s light magic providing the only source of illumination.

Stella squinted her eyes when she noticed a patch of land not too far from them.

Her smile grew.

“I think we found land!” Stella exclaimed, pointing to the direction her gaze was fixed on.

“Awesome,” Brandon muttered, pushing through the mudpuddle with force.

Stella noticed how incredibly athletic he was in that moment. He seemed extraordinarily strong and very agile. Another endearing quality that intrigued Stella about him.

“Guys!” They all stopped when they heard the cries of Riven.

“What?” Musa demanded.

Riven looked down, his feet caught deep inside the mudpuddle, pulling him down.

“Ah crap! I’m sinking in quickmud!” Riven retorted,

“So what? Everyone knows you can’t drown in quicksand.” Stella rolled her eyes.

“But this isn’t quicksand, it’s quickmud.” He cried as he continued to sink. “No! help me, please! I’m sink –” He called.

Riven subsequently felt his entire lower torso be dragged down by the mud tide of the quickmud.

“Holy crap!” Brandon gasped.

“Guys! Help me! Fuck!”

“Calm down, Riven,” Musa stated.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’m fucking sinking! Do something!”

Sky stared at his ex-best friend struggling to get out of the mudpuddle. He contemplated whether to help him or not, given their recent history and drama but he ultimately decided to push away his vengefulness aside and grabbed the nearest branch or vine closest to him and slashed it with his knife before forcing his way through the mud to make it to the mainland along with Brandon and extended the long branch to Riven’s aide.

“Grab the vine!” He called out.

Riven snatched the vine and gripped it tight as Sky and Brandon began pulling him in with all their might and strength.

With success, they managed to bring him to the mainland. The boys were all left panting.

“Thanks,” Riven expressed with bated breath.

Sky nodded, watching as the girls stood above them, complaining about how their clothes were ruined by the dirt.

… …

_The Cave_

Bloom managed to get out of the swamp unscathed and landed onto the other side where the grass was greener, and the air was less foggy. She didn’t focus on how she did it though. She just…did it.

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

_Bloom_.

The ethereal voice called out to her yet again, this time it was clearer and more urgent. It felt and sounded like it was within reach.

“Who are you?” Bloom asked.

_I’m over here, Bloom._

_Bloom. Bloom. Bloom._

Her breathing hitched as the voice compelled her body to move, following the path up the grassy, wet mountain with the powerful, loud waterfall cascading down behind it.

In her quest to follow the voice calling out for her, she hadn’t realized that she found herself walking into a dark and cold cave.

Sky had been walking along a similar trail because he ultimately decided to split from them in their search in order to get away from all the bickering between Musa and Riven and to focus solely on the mission at hand. He caught Bloom’s fiery red hair hidden behind the beanie she wore on her head as she walked into the cave.

“Bloom!” He shouted yet didn’t receive an answer.

He decided to run after her, climbing up the small mountain overlooking the waterfall that enclaved the huge yet hidden cave that his fire fairy girlfriend walked into absentmindedly.

Bloom was sauntering into the quiet, dark, cold and wet cave aimlessly. You can virtually hear a water drop at how silent it was. It was very eerie.

_Bloom._

_Bloom._

_I’m here, Bloom._

_Bloom._

“Bloom!” She could vaguely hear her name being called, although she couldn’t pinpoint the voice it belonged it. “Bloom!”

She suddenly felt a hand grip her wrist, abruptly bringing her back down to earth.

Her body spun around to look into Sky’s chiseled face.

“Sky?” She gasped.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion.

“What the hell happened to you? We have been looking everywhere for you. You just blanked out and vanished.”

Bloom began taking in her surroundings.

How the hell did she get here?

“I don’t know what happened…” She replied truthfully. “I don’t know what got over me.”

Sky deepened his frown. “Whatever it is, we’ve got to go. It’s not safe here.”

And as if his words rang true on cue, there was a low, rough, bloodcurdling growling sound that echoed within the cave that immediately caught the attention of the couple.

“What was that?” Bloom whispered frantically and her eyes wide.

The growl appeared again, this time more menacing and intimidating.

“I don’t know but it definitely does not sound good,” He replied, pulling his long sword out. “Stay behind me,” He pushed the girl behind him.

“Do you think it’s a Burned One?” Bloom questioned behind his shoulder, her hand on the shield behind his back.

“It doesn’t sound like one.” He replied, scanning the vicinity.

There was a period of silence.

Soft.

Quiet.

Dangerous silence.

And then it happened.

A loud, menacing, ominous roar that shook the cave to its core ensued, giving both Sky and Bloom a fright.

“We have to get out of here!” Bloom cried out. Sky stood his ground. “Sky!”

Sky’s eyes skimmed through the dark cave, looking for the source of that sound and that’s when he noticed a large shadow of an otherworldly appear and then subsequently was met with bright red eyes that shone like blood.

His eyes bulged.

That wasn’t a burned one.

“Let’s get out of here!” He shouted, his feet beginning to run as he grabbed Bloom’s hand and pulled her along with him.

“We have to tell the others to run while they still can!” Sky shouted, hearing the loud banging of the mysterious beast charging for them.

Bloom rummaged through her pocket to pull her phone out and began dialing Stella’s number.

“Bloom?!” Stella answered on the first ring. “You don’t even know how much I’m glad to hear your voice –”

“Stella! I’m with Sky. You have to get out of there! Now!” She cried.

“What?”

“I can’t explain but there’s a monster chasing after us!” Bloom cried. “You have to get out now!” She added before hanging up.

Sky and Bloom took one glance back at the monster and its roars were getting louder and more forceful, fearful.

They ran out of the cave and looked around.

“We won’t make it.” Bloom confirmed.’

Sky deliberated, looking at Bloom then back at his surroundings. He tilted his head around to see the waterfall.

“Come on,” He pulled Bloom’s hand and they both began running for the edge of the cliff.

When they reached the edge, they stared down at the rough terrain of water as the cascade of water fell down hard.

“Sky, I’m scared.” Bloom told him.

Sky stared down at his fearful girlfriend then back at the cave where the roaring beast kept building momentum as he charged out for flesh and blood.

“Sky?!” Bloom asked.

“We have to jump.” He said. “Ready?”

“No!”

“It’s the only way out of here!”

Bloom contemplated before nodding her head and agreeing.

Sky took her hand, locking their fingers and holding her tightly.

“Ready on three?” He began. She nodded. “One, two, three!”

And then they both lunged forward and leaped into the pouring waterfall before the monster got its hands on them.

Their bodies floated into the air until they came into contact with the current of the water, their hands never breaking from each other.

They stared at each other from within the water before swimming up to the surface, gasping for air.

Bloom was gasping and choking for air.

“You okay?” Sky asked, swimming to her aide, running his hands into her soggy, wet hair.

Bloom nodded. “Yeah I’m okay.”

He nodded, embedding his lips onto hers in an urgent, reassuring kiss before pulling apart.

“Let’s find a way out of here.” He said.

She nodded and they both began swimming.

_… ..._

_Lake Roccaluce_

Brandon, Stella, Musa and Riven managed to make it to Lake Roccaluce in record time although they weren’t thrilled about being the first to make it there. There wasn’t much celebration because they were frantically worried about the people they left behind.

They found the professors conversing with each other.

“You all made it. Congratulations!” Professor Palladium expressed with a smile.

“Professor, we have a problem!” Musa mentioned.

Professor Harvey, Palladium, Griselda and Andreas all frowned in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where are your group members?” Griselda asked.

“We lost them!”

“Where’s Bloom? What happened to her?” Palladium probed.

“We don’t know what happened to her, or Sky. The last time we heard from them they were trying to keep some monster at bay.” Stella replied.

“A monster?” Andreas asked.

“A Burned One?”

Brandon shook his head. “We don’t know. It didn’t sound like one.”

“Right. This is serious.” Palladium confirmed, looking back at his colleagues. “We need to get everyone to the mainland as soon as possible.”

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was inspired by S1 of the Winx Club where the fairies all traveled to the Black Mud Swamp for training.
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Sound off your theories in the comments.


End file.
